Celt
by Ellen Maurine
Summary: Voiager comes a systom populater by people from the pre Roman Celtic Britain as the result of the preservers


1¾«‹òç[pic]{[?]{[?]|[?]}[?]}[?]}[?]Ð[?]  
  
CELT  
  
BY  
  
ELLEN MARINE  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
IN THE BRIDGE  
  
Janeway is in her captain s seat, the crew are at their posts as a distress signal comes in.  
  
TUVOK  
  
There seams to be a distress signal coming in.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Put it on visual.  
  
Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Torres.  
  
CUT  
  
IN ENGINEERING  
  
Torres is working on the consol, when Janeway s call comes. She taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
TORRES  
  
This is Torres.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Torres, we might have a situation, go to the transporter room.  
  
TORRES  
  
I m on my way,  
  
She leaves.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE  
  
The setup is the same as before, but the screen is coming on with a ship being attacked. The inhabitance appear to be human. There is a pilot, honor guard and ambassador on this vessel.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I am captain Janeway of the starship Voyager. We would  
  
like to help you but we are having trouble with your  
  
coordinates.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
I am Ambassador Gwarfan of New Avalon, we are under  
  
attack, and the ship is disabled.  
  
THE TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
Torres enters, she takes her place at the console and taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
TORRES  
  
Torres to Janeway.  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
  
This is Janeway.  
  
THE TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
TORRES  
  
I m in the transport room and will soon have the  
  
coordinates in shortly.  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
Note* all Celt names will be found in old Welsh.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Let me know when you have them.  
  
THE TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
TORRES  
  
I have them locked in now.  
  
THE BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We can beam you aboard here if you would like.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
If you would please. This is not a battleship. We are not  
  
equipped to deal with any attack.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Alright Torres, Energize.  
  
THE TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
TORRES  
  
They are now in the transport room.  
  
EXT SPACE Ä THE CELTIC SHIP  
  
The shuttle explodes.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Well, then shall we go meet our guests Mister Tuvok?  
  
ChAkotay I d like you to be with.  
  
Tuvok, Chakotay and Janeway leave the bridge.  
  
CUT  
  
IN HALL  
  
Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok are walking down the hall.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What I want to know is if they are from earth, how did these  
  
people get this far out in space.  
  
TUVOK  
  
It could have been the protectors that brought them here.....  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ll keep that in mind.  
  
They approach and enter the transport room.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay, and Neelix enter. Torres is at the controls and the ambassador, his pilot, and two honor guardsmen are awaiting them.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Gentlemen, I m Captain Kathryn Janeway, this is my first  
  
officer, Chakotay and my security officer Tuvok.  
  
  
  
  
  
GWARFAN  
  
I m Ambassador Gwarfan, this is my pilot, Morgont and my honor guard Dyfuwal and Halwn we were on our way home  
  
from Gore when we were attacked.  
  
It is now apparent that Halwn is badly wounded. Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to sick bay.  
  
SICK BAY  
  
The Doctor is busy examining a patient with the help of Kes. The Doctor crosses over to the communicator for sick bay.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
This is sick bay.  
  
TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We have a wounded man in the transport room.  
  
SICK BAY  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
I m on my way; Kes you can finish up with him, can t you?  
  
KES  
  
Sure.  
  
The Doctor leaves.  
  
TRANSPORT ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Now, New Avalon, Gore, they sound familiar.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
You must be from earth.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay are shocked.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
You know of earth?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Aye, that we do. We too originated from earth.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Come to New Avalon and speak with our King, the great  
  
Lugh.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Alright, we ll do that. In the meantime, we have  
  
accommodations for you.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
I thank you.  
  
The Doctor enters and approaches Halwn and starts to examine him.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
He s going to have to be taken to sickbay to be treated.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
That will be fine.  
  
Halwn looks to Gwarfan for approval, which he gets.  
  
They exit.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE HALL  
  
Tuvok, Janeway, and Chakotay are walking down the hall.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Was it my imagination or did you notice it too, it is almost  
  
as they are either afraid of us or of distrust?  
  
Chakotay  
  
I noticed it.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I want to know why before we reach this New Avalon.  
  
TUVOK  
  
I ll get right on it.  
  
CUT  
  
IN GWARFAN S QUARTERS  
  
Gwarfan is resting on his bed and the signal that someone is at the door rings.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Enter.  
  
He sits up as Tuvok enters.  
  
  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Ah Tuvok is it?  
  
TUVOK  
  
Yes.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Tell me, you are not from earth are you?  
  
TUVOK  
  
No, I am Vulcan.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Is your planet part of this Federation?  
  
TUVOK  
  
Yes. Why are you asking?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Just bare with me. How did your people become part of  
  
this federation of planets?  
  
TUVOK  
  
By Vote. Again I ask you why do you want to know?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
I need to learn as much about your Federation for my report  
  
to my king.  
  
TUVOK  
  
Why?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
The security and survival of my people counts on it. I kneed  
  
to know if this Federation is close at hand.  
  
TUVOK  
  
We got into this sector of space by accident and are trying to  
  
find our way home.  
  
Gwarfan rubs his chin in thought as he stands and crosses over to a chair he then abruptly.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Have a seat, please, we need to talk.  
  
CUT  
  
IN JANEWAY S OFFICE  
  
Janeway is at her desk doing paperwork. Paris comes on Janeway s communicator.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain?  
  
Janeway taps her communicate to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway here.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain, we are now approaching the main planet.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I want Mister Kim, Tuvok, Chakotay and Torres to meet me  
  
in the transport room along with our guests.  
  
PARIS  
  
Aye Sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Mister Tuvok while we are preparing to beam down I want  
  
you to learn as much about these planets.  
  
TUVOK  
  
Aye Sir.  
  
She taps her communicator to close that transmission and open another.  
  
SICK BAY  
  
Halwn is on a cot as The Doctor is busy eltsewhere. The com beeps and The Doctor answers it.  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
Sick bay.  
  
JANEWAY OVER THE COM  
  
How is our patient?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
Healing nicely. Captain I checked his DNA quite extensively  
  
as you requested and he is defiantly human. But there is  
  
something else that you should see.  
  
JANEWAY S OFFICE  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ll be right there.  
  
She exits.  
  
SICKBAY  
  
Janeway enters. The Doctor takes her into his office.  
  
THE DOCTOR S OFFICE  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
I have checked and rechecked and they come out the same  
  
they are human, what do you know of old earth History?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
The usual, why?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
When the Romans conquered Britain there was a race of  
  
aboriginal people called the Fair folk. It was never recorded  
  
exactly what happened but there have been several theories.  
  
Some believe that the Romans totally eradicated them. Others believed that they mixed with the newer races making the  
  
modern Briton and others believed that they were all hauled  
  
off into slavery as a conquered people. They would have  
  
been a likely candidate for the protectors to have relocated  
  
them.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
That would emplane a lot.  
  
DOC  
  
I don t know what it meant but they were known to have  
  
great magic.  
  
They start walking toward Halwn.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can he be moved?  
  
THE DOCTOR  
  
Yes bus when he gets home I would advise that he took it  
  
easy for a few days.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ll relay your instructions to Ambassador Gwarfan.  
  
They reach Halwn who sits up.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We have reached your home planet would you like to go  
  
with or would you like to stay to heal?  
  
HALWN  
  
It is my duty to stay with ambassador Gwarfan until he goes  
  
before our King.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then let s go.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT ON THE PLANET DAY  
  
The best way to explain this planet is the exact duplicate of the Celtic Other World . It is some place the set designer could have fun with, with the mythical castles and all. But there are also places for space shuttles to set down, something like our airports but not as heavily used. The housing for the papules is a version of the old Pre Roman Celtic hostels. The castles are the same floor plans the ancient Celts but the inside is equal that of the federation has. The weapons are equal in short, if you took the Celtic other world, before roman domination or Christianity and let it develop on it s own, this is what you would have. Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim, Torres, and Ambassador Gwarfan and his pilot and honor guard appear. Once the beaming stops, Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Paris.  
  
CUT  
  
IN VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
Paris and crew are at their stations, Paris touches his communicator to turn it on.  
  
PARIS  
  
Paris here.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT DOWN ON THE PLANET DAY  
  
All is the same as before.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We are now all on the planet surface. Watch for the attackers  
  
to return.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
These Attackers are the warlord Medraut, and his band.  
  
They broke off from us just a few generations after we arrived. They have been trying to hold a siege line around our system  
  
for Quite some time.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ve just heard that you will definitely see some more of these people, it s just a matter of time. They don t live in the same system?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
No They have a system some distance from here. The  
  
strangers that helped us come here put them over there so we  
  
could live in peace.  
  
PARIS  
  
I heard, I will have the ship on alert, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway over and out.  
  
They start walking.  
  
AMBASSADOR  
  
Our King s castle is not far from here. It should be quite a  
  
pleasant walk.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
It has been quite pleasant thus far.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN THE VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
Paris and crew are at their posts. A crewman at the sensor controls is alerted.  
  
CREWMAN  
  
Our sensors are picking up some vessels coming in. They  
  
seem to be the same people that attacked Gwarfan and his  
  
people.  
  
  
  
PARIS  
  
Put them on visual.  
  
ON SCREEN  
  
The visual screen activates and shows two mother ships, and some small warships, taking position just out side the cluster of planets. They seem to be waiting and preparing for something, because they just sit there.  
  
ON ALL  
  
Paris taps his communicator device to turn it on.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE PLANET DAY  
  
Janeway and party are passing through a village where it is more noticeable that technology is used only in cases of better health, safety, defense, and learning. Everything else is the same as two thousand years ago. At this time, a shuttle flies overhead. Paris comes on the communicator. Janeway taps the communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway here.  
  
PARIS  
  
The warships are sighted just outside the perimeter of the  
  
cluster of planets.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Watch them closely, for any changes.  
  
PARIS  
  
Aye sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway out.  
  
She taps her communicator to turn it off. By this time the castle has come into view.  
  
  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Ah, our castle, it was built by the great king  
  
Connedda about two thousand years ago.  
  
The shuttle that flue over head, we can now see, is landing at the castle. The pilot leaves the shuttle and rushes into the castle.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE CASTLE MAIN HALL DAY  
  
King Lugh and his court are in session. The rider enters, and approaches the throne.  
  
LUGH  
  
Speak. What does our highland chieftains have to say?  
  
PILOT  
  
They say that they will be honored to follow you into war.  
  
Lord Arn steps forward.  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes Lord Arn, what have you to say?  
  
ARN  
  
If you pleaser. I can not condone this act of aggression.  
  
King Lugh stands and steps down to the main floor and approaches Lord Arn as lines are delivered. Adlib.  
  
LUGH  
  
My dear Lord Arn, the Caisson has held a siege line around  
  
our solar system for over six months. Our trade has dropped  
  
to practically nothing.  
  
ARN  
  
But we seldom go beyond our solar system anyway, and we  
  
really don t need the trade.  
  
LUGH  
  
That is true but we do go travel among the planets within  
  
our solar system regularly they are within my realm which  
  
makes them my responsibility. As we speak now, we do not  
  
know the fate of Ambassador Gwarfan. Yes his ship was  
  
attacked by the men of Warlord Medraut while journeying  
  
back here from Gore.  
  
ARN  
  
What did he do to provoke Warloard Medraut?  
  
LUGH  
  
Nothing, War Lord Medraut also have been attacking our  
  
trade vessels also.  
  
ARN  
  
Then give them what they want and they shall go away.  
  
LUGH  
  
Ah, but will they? Or will they raid our lands as the Saxon  
  
and Scotty pirates did back on Earth? Or will they slaughter  
  
our people as the Romans did? We can not take that chance.  
  
ARN  
  
But have they raided our lands?  
  
Gwarfan, Janeway and party enters.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Yes they have. They have been raiding New Dyfed and new  
  
Logers for some time, and yes there are casualties.  
  
There is a buzz of people talking to each other.  
  
LUGH  
  
Silence!  
  
All is silent.  
  
ARN  
  
Then why haven t we heard of this before?  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Because someone has been scrambling their transmissions.  
  
LUGH  
  
Ambassador Gwarfan, please report.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
First, if it pleases you the court, sire, I would like to introduce  
  
my rescuers.  
  
Lugh returns to his seat.  
  
LUGH  
  
Proceed.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
Come.  
  
Gwarfan leads Janeway and party to approach the throne. It is Janeway, Chakotay and Kim that catches King Lugh s eye.  
  
LUGH  
  
You are from Earth.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
You noticed that too.  
  
LUGH  
  
Cary on Ambassador Gwarfan. Tell me who these people are.  
  
GWARFAN  
  
This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, First officer Chakotay,  
  
Chief security officer, Tuvok, chief engineer, Torres, Ensign  
  
Kim. They are of the United Federation of planets.  
  
LUGH  
  
And is earth one of these federation Planets?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes your Majesty. But that is not why we are here.  
  
LUGH  
  
Then tell me, just why you are this far from home?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We got pulled into this part of space by accident and now  
  
we re looking for our way home.  
  
LUGH  
  
We can not help you. The magic that brought us here was lost  
  
over a thousand years ago.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We were not looking for any magic. Our only interest is to  
  
find our way home.  
  
LUGH  
  
I see. You know about our problem with Warlord  
  
Medraut.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Some.  
  
LUGH  
  
You know that they won t let you out through the siege line.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I don t know that.  
  
LUGH  
  
We will be meeting them in battle in a few days, why don t  
  
you join in fighting them.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I will have to take this under consideration. But first we  
  
need to make repairs on our vessel and take on provisions.  
  
LUGH  
  
And your crew could use rest and recreation?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes.  
  
LUGH  
  
Come, sit at my table and we shall discuss all things. You  
  
have questions of us, they shall all be answered, we have  
  
questions of you.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Such as?  
  
LUGH  
  
What happened to Pryden under Roman rule?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
One moment.  
  
She taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Paris.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
Paris and crew are at their posts. Paris taps his communicator to turn it on.  
  
PARIS  
  
Paris here.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Check the computer on earth history for Pryden.  
  
PARIS  
  
Aye sir. Crewman, take over the helm.  
  
He stands then steps from the helm. The copilot takes over. Paris crosses over to the computer.  
  
PARIS  
  
Computer, give me old Earth history, Pryden.  
  
COMPUTER  
  
Pryden, ancient name for Britain.  
  
Paris taps his communicator to turn it on.  
  
PARIS  
  
Paris to Janeway.  
  
CUT  
  
IN LUGH S COURT DAY  
  
Janeway and Lugh are still speaking when the signal comes on Janeway s communicator, she taps the communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway here.  
  
PARIS  
  
I found Pryden. It was an ancient name for Britain.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Interesting, I was asked what happened to Pryden under  
  
Roman rule?  
  
PARIS  
  
Says here that the Romans ruled in Britain for about four  
  
hundred years but was called home because of problems at  
  
home.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Does that answer your question?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes. Did the Romans ever return to Pryden?  
  
  
  
PARIS  
  
No, Britain was under Celtic rule a good one to two hundred  
  
years, then fell under Saxon rule, until the Normans invaded  
  
about five hundred years later, since then Britain has held  
  
their own, They even became a world power.  
  
LUGH  
  
What happened to the Romans?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
That s common knowledge, they fell to the Huns.  
  
Lugh smiles a chessered grin as the result of learning of the fall of Rome.  
  
LUGH  
  
Huns?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes.  
  
LUGH  
  
I shall have to learn more of these Huns.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
The history on our ship s computer is quite extensive.  
  
LUGH  
  
I shall take this under consideration.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Thank you Mister Paris.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain, another Caisson battle cruiser has appeared.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Thank you, Janeway out.  
  
She turns off her communicate. Lugh turns to Cydfan, his argent at arms.  
  
LUGH  
  
Go call for the gathering.  
  
CYDFAN  
  
Aye sire.  
  
He leaves. Lugh returns to Janeway.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
You never told me how you got here.  
  
LUGH  
  
The Romans were coming to kill our people because they  
  
feared our great magic. We gathered our druids together and  
  
they preformed great magic which brought us here.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What do Warlord Medraut want from you?  
  
LUGH  
  
Our magic and technology.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I see.  
  
LUGH  
  
May I extend a welcome to you and your people, and offer  
  
rooms to freshen up?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Thank you for your offer but I have to get back, but we can  
  
return to sit at your table.  
  
Lugh smiles.  
  
LUGH  
  
So be it. I want to learn about your companions.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Contact me when you are ready for us to come to dinner.  
  
LUGH  
  
War Lord Medraut and his men are monitoring all radio  
  
transmissions so be careful.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We will.  
  
LUGH  
  
I thank you.  
  
They leave the court as Lugh s next line is delivered.  
  
LUGH  
  
Now Ambassador Gwarfan, I want a complete report on what  
  
are the conditions of the outer planets.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT OUTSIDE THE CASTLE  
  
Janeway and crew exit the castle.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I want to talk with this Warlord Medraut. I can t stop this  
  
feeling that they are hiding something.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
  
I m getting the same feeling.  
  
They go out onto the field next to the castle where the shuttle landed earlier.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Well this is as good of a place as any.  
  
She taps her communicator.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Mister Paris five to beam up.  
  
The beam up.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
Paris and crew are at their posts, Janeway and Chakotay enter.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Status Mister Paris.  
  
PARIS  
  
There now are four starships, at the siege line.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Has there been any contact with them yet?  
  
PARIS  
  
No, they have not tried to contact us.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then let s try to contact them.  
  
Paris tries to hail them.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain, there is no response.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Interesting.  
  
PARIS  
  
There is a hail from New Avalon.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can you get a visual?  
  
PARIS  
  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then put it on.  
  
The screen comes on and it is Lugh.  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain, I was wondering, we have a shipment of supplies to  
  
send to the outer planets. Could you be so kind as to guard  
  
the shop to it s destination?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What are these supplies for?  
  
LUGH  
  
It is a regular shipment of food and medical supplies for the  
  
outer planets. This is one of Warlord Medraut s favorite  
  
places to raid.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can I think about it?  
  
LUGH  
  
I would have it no other way. I will see you at dinner?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Until then.  
  
The screen goes back to logo. Janeway turns to the communications officer.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Have you been monitoring communications?  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Yes. The King is impressed by you. They see us as their  
  
deliverer. But he wants to be sure. They all want to make  
  
sure that we are not like the Romans.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I wonder what he s thinking.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
That would be a real puzzle.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
How so?  
  
  
  
  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Captain, I don t want to be disrespectful but I think that he s inthatuated with you.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Oh.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Captain, He s hailing again. I ll wager that it s a request for  
  
you to wear a dress.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What!  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
The other chieftains will be there. Captain, I think that they practice polygamy.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Put him on.  
  
Lugh comes on the screen.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes your majesty, how may I help you?  
  
LUGH  
  
I just learned that there will be other guests, a, Must you wear  
  
that uniform? We can provide some more...........  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Feminine attire?  
  
LUGH  
  
Exactly, maybe a dress?  
  
Janeway looks over to the communications officer. The communications officer shrugs his/her soldiers.  
  
  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ll see what I can do.  
  
LUGH  
  
You know where to find me if you decide to accept my offer.  
  
The screen returns to the logo. Janeway turns to the communications officer.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Not one word.  
  
Janeway leaves the bridge.  
  
PARIS  
  
If you think that there will be a problem, I think that you had  
  
better inform Tuvok.  
  
COMMUNICATION OFFICER  
  
There won t be any danger or problem, but this King Lugh  
  
seems to be quite taken by our Captain. He s telling the other Chieftains about her.  
  
PARIS  
  
As a Captain or as a woman?  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Both.  
  
PARIS  
  
This should be interesting.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
One moment.  
  
He listens to the communications, he taps his communicator to turn it on.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Communications to Janeway.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
IN THE HALL  
  
Janeway is walking down the hall which has an occasional person going to and fro doing his or her errand. Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway here.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Captain King Lugh is requesting for an accounting of what  
  
has happened on earth since the Romans dominated Pryden.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Send it to them. They originated from earth, they have the  
  
right to know.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Aye sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What is said about that shipment of supplies?  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
` Apparently they ve been having trouble getting supply ships  
  
to the outer planets for some time. They re starving there.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I see. I think that I will attend that dinner. I want to see just  
  
what they are hiding. Tell King Lugh that I will attend that  
  
dinner and ask how formal is the occasion.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Aye Sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Tuvok, Chakotay I want you to be my escorts.  
  
TUVOK  
  
I will Sir.  
  
  
  
CHAKOTAY  
  
I ll be there Sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Twenty minutes in the transport room. I will be in my  
  
quarters if you need to contact me.  
  
  
  
She continues down the hall.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT WARLORD MEDRAUT S GATHERING  
  
Now there are five mother ships and another, coming from off in the distance.  
  
CUT  
  
IN WARLORD MEDRAUT S SHIP  
  
Warlord Medraut is at his post. His screen comes on.  
  
ON SCREEN  
  
It is Lord Mawron, the captain to the most recent ship to join the siege line.  
  
ON ALL  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Welcome.  
  
MAWRON  
  
I can see that not all are here yet.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Yes, Lord Cynfyw and Lord Brydw are on their way with  
  
their troops.  
  
MAWRON  
  
I hope that this is worth it.  
  
  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
We win this battle and we will have their technology as well  
  
as slaves to last us for generations to come. I am also told  
  
that This King Lugh has wealth untold. I ve also heard that  
  
the old magic is here so we can attack earth and take it from  
  
the Romans.  
  
  
  
MAWRON  
  
I m told that earth has a ship here. The Captain is a woman.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
They are here. I don t know about the woman part.  
  
MAWRON  
  
They should make a grand prize.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
I have been here setting this up too long for anyone to get greedy......  
  
CUT  
  
IN LUGH S PRIVATE CHAMBERS DAY  
  
Lugh and his Queen Rhiannon are dressing for the dinner.  
  
LUGH  
  
You should have seen them. This Captain Janeway, you can  
  
tell she has Celtic blood in her veins.  
  
RHIANNON  
  
My dearest, be careful. They could yet be Roman, or like  
  
them.  
  
LUGH  
  
I know, I have given the order that the shrines be closed down  
  
while they are here.  
  
RHIANNON  
  
They should have been closed down and dismantled long ago.  
  
  
  
LUGH  
  
I know, but what are we going to do if they are telling us the  
  
truth?  
  
RHIANNON  
  
We no longer know how to use them. They might not work  
  
that far anyway.  
  
LUGH  
  
But if they do work, we could help them go home.  
  
RHIANNON  
  
It is better they do not know, for them and for us.  
  
LUGH  
  
This Janeway should have a husband.  
  
RHIANNON  
  
From what my servants tell me, she would be good for this  
  
family. She could have many strong sons.  
  
LUGH  
  
Then you approve?  
  
RHIANNON  
  
Yes my husband.  
  
LUGH  
  
Now to convince her.  
  
CUT  
  
IN LORD ARN S QUARTERS DAY  
  
Lord Arn is dressing for dinner. His communicator comes on. Lord Mawron is on the screen.  
  
ARN  
  
Yes.  
  
MAWRON  
  
We are nearly formed for the attack.  
  
  
  
IN KING LUGH S SECURITY ROOM DAY  
  
King Lugh and some of his Parliament are watching the conversation between Lord Arn and Lord Mawron. There is a warrior running the console.  
  
LUGH  
  
Just be sure to have a recording of this for his trial.  
  
WARRIOR  
  
I have it.  
  
LUGH  
  
I want no problem getting a proper conviction this time.  
  
Our survival depends upon it.  
  
BACK TO LORD ARN S ROOM  
  
ARN  
  
Good. What do you know of the Federation vessel.  
  
MAWRON  
  
They have better technology than us. Their ethics could be a problem. They may try to bring peace between our two  
  
people which could be to a disadvantage for both of us. Try  
  
to find their week point so we can conquer them too.  
  
ARN  
  
I shall try.  
  
MAWRON  
  
Are they joining King Lugh when they make their stand?  
  
ARN  
  
I do not know. She claims to be neutral.  
  
MAWRON  
  
Then the captain is a woman, try to discourage her.  
  
ARN  
  
I shall do my best.  
  
  
  
MAWRON  
  
That is not good enough, do it.  
  
ARN  
  
And if I am discovered?  
  
MAWRON  
  
Then you will be of no further use to us.  
  
ARN  
  
I see.  
  
The screen goes blank. Arn turns off his screen. He then leaves the room.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE SECURITY ROOM DAY  
  
The Parliament looks at each other in agreement.  
  
CHIEF MINISTER  
  
We have seen enough. He is guilty of treason.  
  
They leave.  
  
CUT  
  
IN WAR LORD MEDRAUT S SHIP  
  
War Lord Medraut is speaking with his first officer, Gadeon.  
  
GADEON  
  
What if he does convince Federation to stay out of the fight?  
  
We would loose that prize.  
  
WAR LORD MEDRAUT  
  
Not so. There is supposed to be a dinner tonight, if this  
  
woman is there, I want you to get Arn to help you to get her  
  
and bring her to me.  
  
  
  
GADEON  
  
And this Arn?  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
He s turned against his own people, he could just as easily  
  
turn against us, kill him.  
  
EXT OUTSIDE THE CASTLE DAY  
  
The area is clear from sight of anyone. Janeway and escorts beams down then go into the castle. Janeway is wearing a nice gown that is within the standards of both Federation and the court of King Lugh, Chakotay and Tuvok are both wearing dress uniforms.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE HALL DAY  
  
It is just before sundown, the time of gathering before going into the mead hall (dining room) to have their evening meal. This is one of the customs that has survived unchanged from the time they lived on earth. They are awaiting the King to open the doors. Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay enter. Janeway s communicator beeps so she taps it to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Voyager.  
  
TORRES  
  
This is Torres.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We are now in the castle waiting for King Lugh and his  
  
Queen.  
  
TORRES  
  
Ensign Kim, at communications, needs to speak with you  
  
Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I m in a crowd of people. I ll speak with him later, when I  
  
can in private.  
  
TORRES  
  
Aye sir.  
  
Janeway taps her communicator to turn it off. King Lugh enters with his Queen, Queen Rhiannon, and their son, Prince Prydere.  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain Janeway, I m pleased that you could make it.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
It is good to be here, your Majesty. When it is possible, we  
  
need to talk.  
  
LUGH  
  
Is there a problem?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes there is.  
  
RHIANNON  
  
Does our hospitality displease you?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
No, that pleases me just fine. It is a mater of security, that  
  
our communications officer happened upon.  
  
LUGH  
  
A traitor perhaps?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
It appears so.  
  
LUGH  
  
I already know of it and it is being taken care of, at this time.  
  
At this time Arn enters the hall and are met with guards who takes him away.  
  
LUGH  
  
I ve known about him for quite some time but couldn t prove  
  
it until now.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I understand.  
  
  
  
He holds a hand out for Janeway who looks at the Queen who nods in approval. She takes Lugh s hand and they go to the door as the guards open them, then enter the mead hall.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN  
  
IN THE MEAD HALL  
  
The tables are set up under the same tradition as the ancient Celts board. The hearth is modern, the food served shows the advanced knowledge of nutrition, but adaptation to the new planets. Instead of Roan sprigs and leaves all over the floor, they re in vases attached to the walls around the room. There are statues of Lugh (The Strong Arm) and Cronos (The Great Horned One, Lord Of The Dead, Winter And Forests). There are statues the other elementals and heros of Celtic myth. All takes their seats. King Lugh stands, all quiets down.  
  
LUGH  
  
As you well know, Ambassador Gwarfan brought some people  
  
to court today. Some, we are of common origin. You are  
  
aware of the starship in our airspace, The Voyager and I  
  
would like to present to you her captain, Kathryn Janeway.  
  
Janeway stands.  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain, I am puzzled, please explain?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Explain what?.  
  
LUGH  
  
This Tuvok is not from earth is he?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
No, he s of the planet Vulcan.  
  
LUGH  
  
And your first officer?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
He s from earth. Have you studied earth history that you  
  
were sent?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then you should know about the native American.  
  
Lugh smiles.  
  
LUGH  
  
Oh yes, I remember reading of them. Your Pocahontis,  
  
Geronimo, Cocheese and others. You hold close to your  
  
clans the same as we do. Your culture fascinates me  
  
Chakotay.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
  
How so?  
  
LUGH  
  
Our similar customs. We shall have to get together some  
  
time and speak of these things.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
  
Alright.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Not to change the subject but you asked for us to help take  
  
some supplies to your outer planets.  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes, Warlord Medraut have been raiding New Dyfed, the last  
  
planet inhabitable without life support bubbles. We need to  
  
take Food and Medical supplies to them. Their own produce  
  
has been destroyed in battle.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Is your ship loaded and ready to go?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes and no, we have a cargo ship loaded but we are having  
  
to locate another ship that has not been altered for battle.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Why not just put what s left in our cargo bay.  
  
LUGH  
  
If you have the room.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes we do.  
  
LUGH  
  
Then I shall personally accompany the shipment.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
It will be our pleasure to have you.  
  
The arch druid and his attendants enter. All stand to show respect. The Arch Druid approaches King Lugh.  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
I have come to see your visitors from the stars.  
  
LUGH  
  
As you wish.  
  
Lugh signals for a servant to approach him, which the servant obeys.  
  
SERVANT  
  
You beckon my King?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes, set places for the Arch Druid and his attendants with  
  
Captain Janeway and her escorts.  
  
SERVANT  
  
As you wish my King.  
  
The servant leaves.  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
I thank you.  
  
LUGH  
  
My pleasure.  
  
The servant returns with chairs for the Arch Druid. They take their seats. The servants start to set up the place setting for the Arch Druid and his party as lines are delivered.  
  
  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
I understand that you are from earth.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We are from the United Federation of planets. Yes some of  
  
us are from originated from earth. But there are some of us  
  
that originated from other planets.  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
But you, yourself, are of earth.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes.  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
I am told that you are looking for your way home.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes, can you help us?  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
Not at this time, I do not even know we can ever reestablish  
  
the link but the reason that I am here is to determine if it  
  
would be to our best interest to even try.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I see. We are bound by our Prime directive to not interfere  
  
or influence another s culture.  
  
ARCH DRUID  
  
Tell me more of this prime directive.  
  
CUT  
  
IN ARN S QUARTERS  
  
Gadeon and about six men enter and find no one there.  
  
GADEON  
  
Come, let s get out of here. We don t need him any way.  
  
They open the door to leave and King Lugh s security guards are there and after a brief scuffle, subdue and apprehend The First officer and his team.  
  
IN THE VOYAGER DOCKING BAY  
  
The first Celtic shuttle is landing. Once the shuttle lands the outer doors close then the shuttle cargo doors open. The first creates are unloaded. King Lugh also is on the shuttle with his honor guard, and some infantry warriors who does the unloading of the cargo. He leaves the shuttle. Janeway (In uniform), Chekote and Tuvok and Nelix are there to greet them.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Your Majesty.  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Welcome to Voyager.  
  
LUGH  
  
Thank you. If you please, Show us where to put these  
  
Creates.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
It would be my pleasure, come.  
  
They leave for the Cargo hold.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT WARLORD MEDRAUT S SIEGE LINE  
  
is now six small fighter craft in addition to the mother ships, which are ten in numbers now, are starting to take formation for an offensive.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF WARLORD MEDRAUT S SHIP  
  
The communications officer approaches Warlord Medraut.  
  
  
  
COMMUNICATION OFFICER  
  
My Lord, Gadeon and his teem hasn t returned or checked  
  
in yet and the federation Captain is back on her ship.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
I see.  
  
Warlord Medraut is on the PA system.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Take your positions in the line.  
  
THE HANGER DECK  
  
Pilots are boarding their ships and taking off.  
  
  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
Paris is at the helm, the rest of the crew are at their posts doing their duties.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
I m getting activity on the siege line.  
  
PARIS  
  
Can we get a visual?  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
I believe we can.  
  
PARIS  
  
Then turn the screen on so we can see what is going on.  
  
The viewing screen shows Warlord Medraut s troops taking formation. Paris taps his communicator.  
  
PARIS  
  
Paris to captain.  
  
CUT  
  
  
  
IN THE HALL  
  
Janeway is showing King Lugh around the ship, when Paris calls. Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway here.  
  
PARIS  
  
Captain, I think you and the king should see this.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I ll take it in the conference room. I want Tuvok and  
  
Chakotay to meet me there.  
  
PARIS  
  
Aye sir.  
  
Janeway and King Lugh start for the conference room.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Janeway and King Lugh are watching the monitor which is showing Warlord Medraut s activity as Tuvok and Chakotay enters.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Come and take a look at this.  
  
Chakotay and Tuvok take their seats and view the screen.  
  
TUVOK  
  
Your Majesty, what do you have?  
  
LUGH  
  
Mostly small fighters and freighters.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
  
You have the advantage of it being your home. You have  
  
bases on all planets?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I hope that they are prepared for this.  
  
LUGH  
  
So do I my Lady, so do I..  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then what we really have to worry about is the siege line.  
  
LUGH  
  
We must deliver these supplies though. We are also taking reinforcement troops to New Dyfed.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
You didn t tell me of this.  
  
LUGH  
  
I didn t know of this until the last minute myself.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Please explain.  
  
LUGH  
  
After Lord Arn was apprehended we were able to reestablish communications with New Dyfed and learned of their plight. Captain, they need them bad.  
  
Janeway stops to think.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Alright, but you are going to have to level with me, I know  
  
that there is something that you are not telling me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LUGH  
  
Warlord Medraut thinks that we have a way to get to  
  
earth because The magic that we had and that brought us here  
  
was not magic, it was technology. The strangers that helped  
  
us get here was not the people that you think. Yes we know  
  
of the Protectors but it was someone else. As the story goes,  
  
a vessel crashed not far from our village and the survivors  
  
lived among us and taught us many things. Among was how  
  
to build a way to come her in less that a month s time.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What happened to these strangers.  
  
LUGH  
  
They lived with us for a time and they eventually left for the  
  
stars.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
All of them?  
  
LUGH  
  
All of them. We were not developed enough to continue the technological aspect but some of the knowledge we either  
  
kept or was able to regain. There are still documents that  
  
our scalars are unable to siefer that they left behind.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can we take a look at these documents?  
  
LUGH  
  
It is not up to me. It is up to the arch druid.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I see.  
  
Janeway taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to docking bay.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
This is docking bay.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
How is the loading of our cargo progressing?  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
We have one more shuttle coming in.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Good. I want to be underway as soon as the last of the  
  
cargo is loaded.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Aye sir.  
  
Janeway again taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Paris.  
  
PARIS OVER THE COMMUNICATOR  
  
Paris here.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Get the coordinates locked in. I want this cargo delivered  
  
as soon as possible.  
  
PARIS OVER THE COMMUNICATOR  
  
Aye sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I better be on the bridge. Neelix, show His Majesty to his  
  
quarters.  
  
LUGH  
  
If it is alright with you, I would prefer to be with my men.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Very well. That would be on the promenade, Gentlemen.  
  
She stands and leaves.  
  
IN THE BRIDGE  
  
War Lord Medraut s siege line is on the screen, the crew are at their duties. Janeway enters. Her Communicator beeps, she taps it to turn it on.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Captain, We ve just received the last cargo shuttle.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Have them stay on board, we are running out of time.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Aye sir.  
  
(Pause)  
  
All is locked down. We can leave now.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Paris, is your course locked in?  
  
PARIS  
  
Aye sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then engage.  
  
They start for New Dyfed.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
The voyager is on it s way to New Dyfed. A squadron of Warlord Medraut s troops brake formation and attack the Voyage.  
  
CUT  
  
IN VOYAGER BRIDGE  
  
The crew are at their posts, as Janeway enters.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Red alert!  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE HALLWAY  
  
There are people rushing, in an orderly fashion, to their posts.  
  
VOICE OVER INTERCOM  
  
Red alert, everyone to their posts. Red alert, everyone to  
  
their posts.  
  
  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
There is a dog fight between Voyager and War Lord Medraut s vessels.  
  
CUT  
  
THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The crew are at their posts, there are the affects of the battle but Janeway stands firmly commanding the ship. Tuvok is now at his post also.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Fire at will.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Captain, Our passengers want into the fight.  
  
Janeway taps her communicator.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Janeway to Neelix.  
  
PROMENADE  
  
It is somewhat chaotic with the warriors there and the fighting. There is some damage from the voyager being hit once or twice. King Lugh and Neelix are keeping some order there. Neelix taps his communicator.  
  
NEELIX  
  
Neelix here.  
  
JANEWAY OVER THE COMMUNICATOR  
  
Neelix, what is the status on the promenade.  
  
NEELIX  
  
Some minor injuries but nothing serious.  
  
JANEWAY OVER THE COMMUNICATOR  
  
Please inform them that we will be at New Dyfed shortly.  
  
NEELIX  
  
I will.  
  
King Lugh approaches Neelix.  
  
LUGH  
  
How is the captain doing.  
  
NEELIX  
  
Funny, she was just asking the same thing about you.  
  
LUGH  
  
Well how is she?  
  
NEELIX  
  
We will be approaching New Dyfed soon.  
  
LUGH  
  
Tell me, do you think that your captain would like to  
  
accompany me to the fair in one weeks time.  
  
NEELIX  
  
I really don t know.  
  
THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
JANEWAY  
  
There s New Dyfed now.  
  
TUVOK  
  
They re not letting up.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We re going to have to land to get our cargo safely to the  
  
planet surface. Please notify his majesty.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Aye sir.  
  
  
  
PROMENADE  
  
At this time Neelix is there with Kes doing triage. Neelix s communicator beeps. He taps it to turn it on.  
  
NEELIX  
  
This is Neelix.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Where are you?  
  
NEELIX  
  
I m helping Kes. She has her hands full with triage her on  
  
the promenade, we put his majesty and his men to work  
  
helping with the wounded.  
  
VOICE OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Tell them that s going to get worse, Warlord Medraut and  
  
his troops are not letting up and we are getting close to New Dyfed. It appears that we are going to have to land.  
  
Lugh approaches Neelix.  
  
LUGH  
  
That will be fine. Just allow the freighter go first.  
  
JANEWAY OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
They have already gone in.  
  
LUGH  
  
Good. Follow them in. They will need your cover all the  
  
way in.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We can do it.  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Yes your Majesty.  
  
LUGH  
  
I m going to need to send a message to my people.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We can send it. What is the message?  
  
LUGH  
  
Just tell them that it is time.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
If you would like, we can patch you through so you can  
  
deliver the message yourself.  
  
LUGH  
  
This pleases me well.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Your Majesty, are you leaving with the rest?  
  
LUGH  
  
I was planning to but with your more advanced  
  
communications, the voyager would make a better  
  
command ship.....Just for this battle?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then once you have seen the cargo delivered, please join me  
  
on the bridge.  
  
LUGH  
  
It would be my pleasure.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
Warlord Medraut tries to follow the Voyager in through the atmosphere, but the fighting stops after two vessels crash into each other due to lack of vision. By the time the voyager get to the clear skies over New Dyfed, Warlord Medraut s men are far enough away that the Voyager and the freighter can make a safe landing .  
  
CUT  
  
PLANET SURFACE  
  
This is a series of short cuts showing the warriors unloading the cargo. King Lugh approaches one of the officers.  
  
LUGH  
  
Take cover and radio Lord Gwynllyw to send a transport  
  
for you. I can not express enough the need to be careful.  
  
These supplies are for the people of New Dyfed, not these  
  
pirots.  
  
OFFICER  
  
As you wish sire.  
  
The officer shows his respect, then King Lugh returns to the Voyager and the Officer return to his men.  
  
OFFICER  
  
You heard our king, Let s get busy.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE  
  
The crew is doing repairs. Janeway is supervising. King Lugh enters with Nelix. This time Mr. Kim is at his position on the bridge.  
  
LUGH  
  
The unloading is completed.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Good, we are nearly finished with repairs.  
  
LUGH  
  
That was fast.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
There wasn t that much damage. Mister Paris, prepare for  
  
lift off.  
  
Paris programs the computer for lift off.  
  
PARIS  
  
Ready for lift off.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Engage.  
  
EXT OUTSIDE THE VOYAGER  
  
The voyager takes off without a hitch.  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The voyager is going through the cloud cover. Which is what is shown on the screen.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Would you like to speak with your men?  
  
LUGH  
  
Yes if I may.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Are you ready to open frequencies, Mister Kim?  
  
Mr. Kim is working on the repairs of his station. He closes the panel door.  
  
KIM  
  
I m ready, but it will take a few minutes to hail them all.  
  
He pushes some buttons.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I was able to deliver your message. They should be in  
  
formation by the time we leave the planet s atmosphere.  
  
LUGH  
  
That will be good.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Your Majesty, Do you have a history of coming here?  
  
LUGH  
  
In a since. They are kept in our Temples with what ever  
  
relics are left.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Do you know the history.  
  
LUGH  
  
I as with all the children have been the stories by the bards.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
What were you told?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LUGH  
  
The Romans were coming to slaughter or enslave us all, for  
  
the most part, all of our warriors had been killed in battle  
  
fighting the Romans. The strangers that I spoke of earlier we thought that we were fleeing into the other world. Very few  
  
of us knew, most of us were too young to care that it was a  
  
different planet. These teachers helped us, Most of us were children, too young to hold a sword and they raised us as  
  
their own but within our ansesteral culture. At first they  
  
were like our parents. They raised us as their own. Once we  
  
were able to survive on our own they left. We were so  
  
scared of the Romans following we disabled the vessels as  
  
soon as we all got here. Once we, as a people had developed enough to deal with the technology we learned from it as  
  
much as we could and reconstruct the vessels to use them  
  
among the planets of our sector as we spread throughout our sector........  
  
CUT  
  
IN ENGINEERING  
  
The crew in engineering are busy closing up after repairing what was damaged there. Torres is overseeing the cleanup. She taps her communicator to turn it on.  
  
TORRES  
  
Torres to Captain.  
  
JANEWAY OVER COMMUNICATOR  
  
Yes Torres.  
  
TORRES  
  
We are back on line. We have full power again.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE  
  
The setup is the same as before.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Then Mister Paris, engage.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT THE SKY DAY  
  
The Voyager disappears through the clouds and into space.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The setup is the same but the screen is the same but the screen is on. First is the clouds then the clouds break and you see the stars of outer space, The siege line and the Celtic formation, in full force.  
  
CUT  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
The Voyager takes her place at the head of the formation.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The crew are at their posts. Janeway and Lugh are standing talking to each other.  
  
KIM  
  
Warlord Medraut is hailing.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can we get a visual?  
  
KIM  
  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Put them on the screen.  
  
Warlord Medraut comes on the screen.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Captain, I am Captain Janeway, of the United Federation of  
  
planets.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
We know of you and your Federation. This is not your  
  
conflict, Federation. Leave now or die with King Lugh.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I can not. They are under the jurisdiction of the Federation.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Why?  
  
LUGH  
  
As you can well see, Earth is part of this federation.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
I see.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I would like to give you the chance to leave in peace.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Never. We will crush you as well as your friends.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
You can try, as others have tried before you.  
  
The screen goes back to space and what s going on.  
  
KIM  
  
I can put you through to your fleet.  
  
LUGH  
  
My people, as you know by this time, I shall be leading you  
  
from the Voyager. We are defending our homes, and families  
  
for generations to come.  
  
  
  
This is a series of short cuts showing King Lugh s pilots and crews listening to King Lugh s speech as he is delivering his lines. This is either interlaced or split screen of Warlord Medraut giving his speech from his ship.  
  
IN WARLORD MEDRAUT S SHIP  
  
Warlord Medraut is in his seat giving his people his speech.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
As you well know, these King Lugh and the Federation ship  
  
has better technology than we have, by winning this battle,  
  
we will have that technology and in that, the power will be  
  
ours to rule, with that we can return to earth and crush this  
  
Roman federation  
  
CUT  
  
There is a series of short cuts showing pilots from both sides, King Lugh and Warlord Medraut listening to the speeches of their own commanders.  
  
  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The crew are at their posts. Janeway and King Lugh are standing in the center.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Red alert.  
  
The lights are filtered with red.  
  
LUGH  
  
Men ahead slowly.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Mister Paris, ahead, impulse speed.  
  
Paris keys up the board.  
  
PARIS  
  
Impulse speed set.  
  
  
  
EXT SPACE  
  
The two sides slowly start towards each other. It is Warlord Medraut s side that break formation for the first to strike. The loss is heavy on both sides but King Lugh s side win with the help of the Voyager.  
  
CUT  
  
IN THE BRIDGE OF THE VOYAGER  
  
The crew are at their posts. Janeway and King Lugh are standing in their spot watching the screen and listening to the King Lugh s pilots talking to each other.  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Warlord Medraut is hailing Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Can you get a visual?  
  
COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER  
  
Yes sir.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Put him on.  
  
The screen changes to Warlord Medraut.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
You hailed?  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
Yes, I consigned, you have won this battle. But mind you well,  
  
there will be a time.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Just you remember, King Lugh are under the protection of  
  
the federation of planets. They are no longer alone.  
  
WARLORD MEDRAUT  
  
There will be a time.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
And we will be waiting.  
  
The screen goes back to the logo.  
  
LUGH  
  
Did you mean it? Are we under the protection of the  
  
federation?  
  
JANEWAY  
  
As far as I know, we are the only federation vessel in this  
  
quadrant.  
  
LUGH  
  
I shall make a pact with you. You do what you can to make  
  
good that threat and we shall do what we can to help you  
  
find your way home.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Fair enough.  
  
LUGH  
  
Now mind you, even if we still have the star charts, things  
  
will have changed in the last two thousand years, and parts  
  
have disappeared over the years.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
Agreed.  
  
LUGH  
  
It is our custom, to have a victory banquet after a battle like  
  
this. It gives the men a chance to unwind, It would please  
  
me well if you with your people will be there also.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We ll do just that.  
  
Lugh starts to leave the bridge then he turns back.  
  
LUGH  
  
You know that you would be welcome to stay if you would like.  
  
  
  
JANEWAY  
  
We know.  
  
  
  
  
  
LUGH  
  
Captain would you, could you please let me escort you to the promenade. I would love to get to know you better.  
  
Janeway pauses for thought for about two beats.  
  
JANEWAY  
  
I will, I want to hear more about your stories.  
  
Janeway joins King Lugh and they leave the bridge.  
  
  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
w@ w ˜˜ t ˜˜­qœ˜˜ún ˜˜ k ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜…˜˜˜˜@˜˜@Gwy˜˜{˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜?˜˜ ˜˜ qˆ˜˜?˜˜–˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜v˜˜vx˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t…˜˜ƒ˜˜ˆq?˜˜ ˜˜˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜,˜˜.˜˜.‰˜˜¡˜˜"w2˜˜k˜˜{˜˜}˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜†˜˜—˜˜–˜˜W˜˜Y˜˜aqaw˜˜y˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜§˜˜¬˜˜Žt—˜˜˜˜˜˜"˜˜$˜˜V˜˜VX˜˜Z˜˜cw ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜t?˜˜€˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ q˜˜˜˜n[˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜¦˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t‹˜˜¤˜˜˜˜˜˜'˜˜)˜˜˜˜˜˜MwO˜˜Q˜˜S˜˜U˜˜W˜˜Y˜˜[˜˜]˜˜_˜˜a˜˜c˜˜ltn˜˜w˜˜wy˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜˜˜˜. ˜˜0 ˜˜? ˜˜A ˜˜J ˜˜L ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ö ˜˜ w?  
  
˜˜C  
  
˜˜L  
  
ti  
  
˜˜k  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜®  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜Ž  
  
˜˜V˜˜VX˜˜aw ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜™˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ tX  
  
˜˜|  
  
˜˜~  
  
˜˜á  
  
˜˜   
  
˜˜‰  
  
q  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
w  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
t–  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜ ˜˜qR˜˜T˜˜Ywb˜˜d˜˜x˜˜z˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ tŽ˜˜'˜˜ qˆ˜˜?˜˜˜˜˜˜w0˜˜2˜˜;tn˜˜p˜˜yq ˜˜¬˜˜ ˜˜€n ˜˜˜˜˜˜#w3˜˜5˜˜x˜˜z˜˜ t ˜˜Ž˜˜ q ˜˜†˜˜˜˜˜˜*˜˜,˜˜;˜˜;=˜˜J˜˜L˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜˜˜ ˜˜t$˜˜Äqd˜˜f˜˜mn ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ý˜˜˜˜˜˜w˜˜˜˜7˜˜9˜˜;˜˜DtW˜˜Y˜˜Y`wh˜˜j˜˜st ˜˜­˜˜ q¬˜˜ ˜˜€n•˜˜"˜˜–k˜˜˜˜#w_˜˜~˜˜ ˜˜ t«˜˜¨˜˜ q˜˜˜˜˜˜!n)˜˜+˜˜4k4v˜˜˜˜ ˜˜ w¢˜˜ ˜˜˜˜j˜˜l˜˜ut ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ñ˜˜'˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜˜˜#w/˜˜1˜˜^˜˜`˜˜itz˜˜|˜˜Ÿqú˜˜ ˜˜ n˜˜1˜˜13˜˜:wF˜˜H˜˜Qt ˜˜§˜˜¬˜˜ q ˜˜¥˜˜˜˜˜˜&˜˜(˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w›˜˜ ˜˜§t ˜˜ ˜˜ q!˜˜_˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜œn¯˜˜«˜˜«?˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜™˜˜˜˜˜˜%˜˜'˜˜3wo˜˜¦˜˜ t'˜˜ ˜˜ q˜˜Q˜˜ ˜˜˜˜N˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜…w ˜˜˜˜˜t?˜˜P˜˜R˜˜t˜˜tv˜˜w ˜˜ ˜˜­t ˜˜ö˜˜—˜˜q9˜˜;˜˜Z˜˜\˜˜en ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜' ˜˜) ˜˜2 tD ˜˜F ˜˜S ˜˜U ˜˜d ˜˜f ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ ˜˜«#˜˜¨#˜˜¨# #w #˜˜á#˜˜Œ#˜˜ #˜˜$˜˜$˜˜Z$˜˜\$˜˜c$tr$˜˜t$˜˜Ÿ$˜˜ $˜˜ $˜˜ $˜˜ $Ž$˜˜'$˜˜ $w%˜˜%˜˜!%˜˜*%tf%˜˜ˆ%˜˜&˜˜&˜˜  
  
&q &˜˜ &˜˜ '˜˜B'wv'˜˜x'˜˜ 't '˜˜ '˜˜ñ'˜˜ '˜˜¨'q(˜˜(˜˜(˜˜(n(F(˜˜H(˜˜[(˜˜](˜˜m(wo(˜˜q(˜˜s(˜˜u(˜˜w(˜˜y(˜˜{(˜˜}(˜˜(˜˜ (˜˜ (t ( (˜˜ (˜˜ (˜˜ (˜˜ (˜˜)˜˜)˜˜  
  
)wI)˜˜ )˜˜ )˜˜ )˜˜ )˜˜ )t )˜˜æ)˜˜æ) )˜˜ )˜˜ *˜˜ *˜˜ *˜˜¦*˜˜ *˜˜á*˜˜'*w•*˜˜"*˜˜+˜˜+˜˜ +˜˜"+˜˜x,˜˜z,˜˜z,Ÿ,w ,˜˜ ,t ,˜˜¤,˜˜¢,˜˜?,q$Ä˜˜Ä˜˜DÄkTÄ˜˜VÄ˜˜VÄ Ä˜˜ Ä˜˜ýÄ˜˜¯Äw¡Ä˜˜.˜˜.˜˜ .˜˜­.˜˜ .˜˜ý.˜˜ .˜˜™.˜˜Ä/˜˜//˜˜5/t5/o/˜˜q/˜˜x/w/˜˜ /˜˜¥/˜˜ /˜˜ /t0˜˜0˜˜0˜˜ 0qG0˜˜I0˜˜ 0˜˜0˜˜0¬0w–0˜˜1˜˜W1˜˜Y1˜˜^1t 1˜˜§1˜˜¬1˜˜ 1q2˜˜2˜˜|2˜˜ú2˜˜¢2˜˜3˜˜3  
  
3˜˜3wA3˜˜C3˜˜I3t 3˜˜ 3˜˜ 3˜˜›3q 3˜˜ 3˜˜ 3n$4˜˜f4˜˜?4˜˜4˜˜4ª4w 4˜˜¥4˜˜ 4˜˜ö4˜˜5t=5˜˜t5˜˜v5˜˜ 5˜˜¦5˜˜ 5q¬5˜˜ 5˜˜ 5˜˜ 5˜˜ 5 5w6˜˜6˜˜  
  
6tI6˜˜K6˜˜Q6qw6˜˜y6˜˜ 6n 6˜˜ 6˜˜š6˜˜ö6˜˜—6˜˜—6˜6w7˜˜  
  
7˜˜7t7˜˜!7˜˜ 7˜˜ 7˜˜­7q 7˜˜§7˜˜ 7nš7˜˜ 7˜˜„7k„7"8˜˜+8wh8˜˜¦8˜˜ 8˜˜ 8˜˜‚8t9˜˜9˜˜%9q\9˜˜^9˜˜d9n 9˜˜ 9˜˜ 9?9w 9˜˜:˜˜:˜˜:tP:˜˜p:˜˜r:˜˜{:q¯:˜˜¥:˜˜ :˜˜ :n  
  
;˜˜;˜˜;˜˜;$;w/;˜˜1;˜˜7;tx;˜˜z;˜˜Ÿ;q ;˜˜ ;˜˜­;n…;˜˜˜;˜˜˜˜  
  
kJ˜˜J ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ q=˜˜Y=˜˜n=˜˜p=˜˜y=n =˜˜ =˜˜ = =w§=˜˜¬=˜˜?=t =˜˜™=˜˜˜˜˜˜q ˜˜"˜˜1˜˜3˜˜J˜˜L˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜?w ˜˜˜˜¨t•˜˜"˜˜–q%?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?n ?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?k ?•?˜˜"?˜˜ @˜˜"@˜˜)@w@˜˜@@˜˜O@˜˜Q@˜˜l@˜˜n@˜˜¡@˜˜‹@˜˜ @t A˜˜A˜˜AAwJA˜˜LA˜˜UAt A˜˜ A˜˜­A˜˜ Aq'A˜˜#B˜˜,B˜˜.B˜˜7BnZB˜˜\B˜˜\BbBw B˜˜ B˜˜ B˜˜ B˜˜ Bt B˜˜C˜˜_C˜˜ C˜˜ C˜˜ CqæC˜˜úC˜˜ Cn¢C˜˜¢C C˜˜BD˜˜DD˜˜JDwSD˜˜UD˜˜^DtfD˜˜hD˜˜nDq D˜˜ D˜˜ Dn…D˜˜ƒD˜˜ƒDŠDwE˜˜E˜˜Et9E˜˜;E˜˜BEq{E˜˜}E˜˜ En­E˜˜œE˜˜ŒE˜˜ E˜˜"Ek"EF˜˜Fw)F˜˜+F˜˜SF˜˜UF˜˜^Ft F˜˜ F˜˜ Fq F˜˜ G˜˜G˜˜@G˜˜IGnsG˜˜sGuG˜˜{Gw G˜˜ G˜˜œGt G˜˜ G˜˜æGq•G˜˜  
  
H˜˜  
  
H˜˜HnUH˜˜uH˜˜wH˜˜ H˜˜ H H˜˜ Hw H˜˜ŽH˜˜ HtI˜˜  
  
I˜˜IqJI˜˜jI˜˜lI˜˜nI˜˜pI˜˜yIn I˜˜ I˜˜ I Iw I˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜ I˜˜áItJ˜˜HJ˜˜JJ˜˜YJ˜˜[J˜˜sJ˜˜uJ˜˜ J˜˜ J˜˜?Jq?J'J˜˜K˜˜K˜˜KwK˜˜@K˜˜ K˜˜ K˜˜ Kt€K˜˜?K˜˜†K˜˜‡K˜˜ KqL˜˜L˜˜L!L˜˜#L˜˜6L˜˜FLwHL˜˜JL˜˜ULt^L˜˜`L˜˜sL˜˜uL˜˜æL˜˜úL˜˜ Lq L˜˜ L˜˜ L LwM˜˜M˜˜!MtNM˜˜PM˜˜WMq M˜˜ŸM˜˜ Mn M˜˜ñM˜˜ M˜˜ M˜˜ Mk MöM˜˜—M˜˜NwN˜˜N˜˜Nt?N˜˜AN˜˜JNqcN˜˜eN˜˜lNntN˜˜vN˜˜NkN N˜˜ N˜˜ N˜˜¯N˜˜ NwO˜˜BO˜˜cO˜˜eO˜˜nOt O˜˜ O˜˜ Oq O˜˜P˜˜*P˜˜*P,P˜˜5PwNP˜˜PP˜˜VPt P˜˜ P˜˜ PqªP˜˜ P˜˜?P˜˜ P˜˜Qn3Q˜˜5Q˜˜5QMQw Q˜˜ Q˜˜"Q˜˜"Q˜˜˜QtR˜˜!R˜˜9RqYR˜˜[R˜˜dRnoR˜˜qR˜˜sR˜˜uR˜˜uRwR˜˜ RwˆR˜˜?R˜˜ Rt?R˜˜ R˜˜Sq[S˜˜sS˜˜uS˜˜~Sn S˜˜ S˜˜­Sk­S—S˜˜–S˜˜TwT˜˜T˜˜0T˜˜2T˜˜;TtdT˜˜fT˜˜lTqñT˜˜‡T˜˜‚T˜˜•TnU˜˜UU˜˜Uw)U˜˜+U ˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜ U˜˜ Ut U˜˜ U˜˜?UqV˜˜  
  
V˜˜YV˜˜YV[V˜˜dVwuV˜˜wV˜˜ V˜˜ V˜˜ Vt…V˜˜ V˜˜£V˜˜WqNW˜˜ W˜˜®W˜˜ýWn¥W˜˜¥W W˜˜‰Ww W˜˜öW˜˜ WtX˜˜X˜˜7XqFX˜˜HX˜˜ X˜˜ X˜˜ Xn X˜˜ X˜˜šX˜˜šX X˜˜…X˜˜ƒX˜˜‹X˜˜¤X˜˜ Y˜˜ Y˜˜ Y˜˜ Yw Y˜˜¦Y˜˜ YtZ˜˜Z˜˜Z˜˜GZqGZ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Zw¨Z˜˜ Z˜˜ Zt–Z˜˜ Z˜˜[qV[˜˜ [˜˜ [˜˜­[n‚[˜˜+\˜˜+\Y\˜˜[\˜˜s\w\˜˜ \˜˜ \t§\˜˜¬\˜˜ \q \˜˜ \˜˜™\˜˜ \˜˜ƒ\n \˜˜£\˜˜£\]w]˜˜e]˜˜g]˜˜i]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]˜˜ ]˜˜¯]˜˜«]˜˜  
  
^˜˜^˜˜^˜˜^˜˜:^˜˜^˜˜^s^˜˜u^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^˜˜ ^˜˜š^˜˜ ^˜˜‹^w–^˜˜ ^˜˜_t._˜˜0_˜˜A_q{_˜˜{_ _˜˜ _˜˜ _wú_˜˜ _˜˜¯_˜˜«_˜˜ _t`˜˜R`˜˜ `˜˜ `˜˜„`˜˜'`˜˜Š`˜˜ `q `1a˜˜3a˜˜Dawza˜˜|a˜˜ ata˜˜ a˜˜§aq b˜˜b˜˜b˜˜b˜˜@b˜˜Bb˜˜|b˜˜|b~b˜˜ bw b˜˜¡b˜˜‹b˜˜—bt7c˜˜@c˜˜Bc˜˜Hcq c˜˜œc˜˜?c˜˜ cn¡c˜˜‹c˜˜‹c¤c˜˜¢c˜˜—cwd˜˜Fd˜˜Hd˜˜Rdt d˜˜›d˜˜ d˜˜¦dq d˜˜…d˜˜ˆdn!e˜˜#e˜˜#e)ewPe˜˜Re˜˜\et e˜˜€e˜˜?e˜˜ eq„e˜˜'e˜˜ enf˜˜f˜˜fk#f˜˜#f%f˜˜4f˜˜6f˜˜Wf˜˜Yf˜˜æf˜˜úf˜˜¬fwŽf˜˜'f˜˜ ft"f˜˜ f˜˜£f˜˜ g˜˜"g˜˜"gñg˜˜ g˜˜ gw"g˜˜"g˜˜˜gt  
  
h˜˜h˜˜hqSh˜˜th˜˜vh˜˜ h˜˜ h˜˜ hn h˜˜ h h˜˜ hwOi˜˜ i˜˜ i˜˜ i˜˜¥it i˜˜ i˜˜‰iq%j˜˜'j˜˜,jnYj˜˜[j˜˜[jcjw j˜˜ j˜˜­jt j˜˜§j˜˜¬j˜˜ j˜˜'jq‚j˜˜‰j˜˜ jnk˜˜  
  
k˜˜kkkBk˜˜Dk˜˜IkwSk˜˜Uk˜˜›k˜˜ k˜˜ k˜˜æk˜˜ k˜˜™k˜˜l˜˜  
  
l˜˜ltLl˜˜Nl˜˜Nl[l˜˜]l˜˜ll˜˜nl˜˜ l˜˜ l˜˜ l˜˜ l˜˜ lwm˜˜5m˜˜7m˜˜Imt m˜˜ m˜˜†m˜˜†m‡m˜˜‚m˜˜‰m˜˜¢mwn˜˜n˜˜ntXn˜˜vn˜˜xn˜˜ n˜˜ n˜˜ o˜˜ o˜˜ o˜˜ýo˜˜ýo o˜˜ o˜˜2q˜˜4q˜˜=qwTq˜˜Vq˜˜^qtrq˜˜tq˜˜}qq q˜˜ q˜˜Žq˜˜ qnr˜˜rr˜˜r˜˜rw_r˜˜rr˜˜tr˜˜|rt r˜˜ r˜˜  
  
s˜˜  
  
s˜˜sqJs˜˜Ls˜˜Usn s˜˜ s s˜˜¦s˜˜ sw€s˜˜?s˜˜ st s˜˜†s˜˜‹sqt˜˜t˜˜!tnet˜˜ t˜˜ t˜˜ t tw t˜˜ýt˜˜¯tt t˜˜ t˜˜ tqu˜˜u˜˜ju˜˜lu˜˜runýu˜˜ u˜˜?u˜˜?u uwáu˜˜ u˜˜ u˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜¦v˜˜¬vt v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜Žv˜˜'v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜ v v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜™v˜˜ v˜˜ v˜˜šv˜˜ v˜˜…v˜˜ƒv˜˜„v˜˜'v˜˜Šv˜˜ˆv˜˜?v˜˜?vŒv˜˜ v˜˜•v˜˜"v˜˜"v˜˜ v˜˜£v˜˜?v˜˜ v˜˜w˜˜w˜˜w˜˜www˜˜w˜˜w˜˜Äw˜˜Äw/w˜˜Ry˜˜Ty˜˜Zyw y˜˜ y˜˜z˜˜Oz˜˜Qz˜˜bz˜˜dz˜˜jzt z˜˜ z˜˜ zqñz˜˜ñz z˜˜ zw…z˜˜ƒz˜˜‰zt  
  
{˜˜{˜˜{q0{˜˜2{˜˜;{ny{˜˜ {˜˜ {˜˜ {k { {˜˜ {˜˜›{w {˜˜ {˜˜†{˜˜‡{˜˜¡{t'|˜˜b|˜˜ |˜˜ |˜˜¦|˜˜ |q¨|˜˜ |˜˜ |€|w}˜˜'}˜˜)}˜˜3}t?}˜˜A}˜˜J}q }˜˜ }˜˜æ}˜˜¯}n£}˜˜;~˜˜z~˜˜ ~˜˜ ~ ~˜˜ ~w ~˜˜ ~˜˜™~t˜˜T˜˜V˜˜_q ˜˜ n ˜˜ý˜˜¯k?˜˜? ˜˜¥w ˜˜ ˜˜ t7 ˜˜9 ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ qŠ ˜˜ˆ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜H ˜˜H J ˜˜S wj ˜˜l ˜˜r tñ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜… q ˜˜£ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ nÄ ˜˜/ ˜˜/ 5 wE ˜˜G ˜˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜Ÿ˜˜  
  
Ÿt6Ÿ˜˜8Ÿ˜˜AŸq Ÿ˜˜ Ÿ˜˜ŠŸ˜˜ˆŸ˜˜"Ÿn ˜˜ ˜˜% wÄ ˜˜/ ˜˜; tp ˜˜r ˜˜{ q ˜˜ ˜˜› n ˜˜$ ˜˜R ˜˜T ˜˜T ] w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜£ ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜W ˜˜Y ˜˜a q ˜˜4 ˜˜4 6 ˜˜R ˜˜T ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w„ ˜˜' ˜˜? t ˜˜£ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜" n\ ˜˜\ i ˜˜k ˜˜t w ˜˜ ˜˜¯ ˜˜« ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜• ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¨ ˜˜ ˜˜ — ˜˜– ˜˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜ wR ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t® ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜Š q ˜˜ ˜˜ ! ˜˜# ˜˜T ˜˜V ˜˜Y ˜˜w ˜˜y ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜' w ˜˜ ˜˜ t2 ˜˜4 ˜˜L qL a ˜˜c ˜˜j w? ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜ t( ˜˜* ˜˜9 ˜˜; ˜˜= ˜˜? ˜˜L ˜˜N ˜˜N « ˜˜¨ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ƒ t ˜˜ ˜˜$ q_ ˜˜} ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜" ˜˜ ˜˜r ˜˜t ˜˜} w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜š ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜ q 7 ˜˜9 ˜˜C w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜¦ ˜˜ q ˜˜… ˜˜' n ˜˜ ˜˜ wM ˜˜O ˜˜U t ˜˜¯ ˜˜Ž q ˜˜† ˜˜‰ n" ˜˜$ ˜˜Ä k@ ˜˜B ˜˜B H w„ ˜˜' ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
tL ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜V ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜V ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜? q  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜! w1 ˜˜3 ˜˜9 t ˜˜¢ ˜˜. ˜˜0 ˜˜9 qc ˜˜e ˜˜k n ˜˜­ ˜˜­ ¦ w ˜˜ ˜˜„ ˜˜' ˜˜‹ t  
  
˜˜  
  
˜˜% q= ˜˜F nv ˜˜x ˜˜ k ˜˜ § ˜˜ w˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜. t: ˜˜ ˜˜p ˜˜r ˜˜{ q ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ? w ˜˜! ˜˜# ˜˜@ tL ˜˜N ˜˜W q ˜˜œ ˜˜? ˜˜® n‰ ˜˜¡ ˜˜" k" 1 ˜˜3 ˜˜K ˜˜M ˜˜\ ˜˜^ ˜˜• ˜˜" ˜˜  
  
wE ˜˜G ˜˜P t ˜˜ ˜˜œ q ˜˜ ˜˜ˆ ˜˜? ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜# t/ ˜˜1 ˜˜: qJ ˜˜L ˜˜g ˜˜i ˜˜{ ˜˜} ˜˜} w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜› ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜¦ ˜˜ª ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜§ w¬ ˜˜? ˜˜€ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜M ˜˜O ˜˜^ ˜˜` ˜˜s ˜˜u ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ñ tñ ¨ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ƒ ˜˜„ ˜˜& ˜˜( ˜˜= w} ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜‹ ˜˜¤ ˜˜¤ ­˜˜­˜˜­˜˜­˜˜ ­˜˜ý­˜˜¯­w ­˜˜„­t›˜˜›˜˜6›˜˜8›˜˜A›qW›˜˜Y›˜˜Y›d›˜˜f›˜˜:œ˜˜œ˜˜DœwTœ˜˜Vœ˜˜uœt?œ˜˜œ˜˜ œq œ˜˜ œ˜˜?œn8 ˜˜: ˜˜: B wP ˜˜R ˜˜q ˜˜s ˜˜y t ˜˜ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜… n" ˜˜" ˜˜ k (?˜˜*?˜˜0?wj?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?˜˜œ?t¯?˜˜«?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?˜˜ ?q ?˜˜˜?˜˜ n! ˜˜! # ˜˜, wk ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜Ž ˜˜ ˜˜¥ ˜˜?˜˜A˜˜Iq\˜˜^˜˜^ww ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜  
  
˜˜* ˜˜, ˜˜E q ˜˜– ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ nV ˜˜X ˜˜X s w ˜˜ ˜˜ t ˜˜ƒ ˜˜„ ˜˜¡ q ˜˜¦˜˜¦n¦˜˜¦˜˜¦k2¦˜˜2¦8¦wm¦˜˜o¦˜˜x¦t­¦˜˜œ¦˜˜ ¦q†¦˜˜‡¦˜˜ ¦n+®˜˜L®˜˜N®˜˜T®km®˜˜m®o®˜˜x®w ®˜˜¦®˜˜ ®tƒ®˜˜ª˜˜@ª˜˜Iªq ª˜˜ ª˜˜ ª˜˜œªn¨ª˜˜ ª˜˜ ª˜˜ ª ª˜˜ ª˜˜áª˜˜$ ˜˜& ˜˜5 ˜˜7 ˜˜G ˜˜I ˜˜¨ ˜˜ ˜˜€ w ˜˜B ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ wª ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜" tI ˜˜K ˜˜Z ˜˜\ ˜˜k ˜˜m ˜˜ ˜˜ö ˜˜ qñ˜˜ñ ñ˜˜)ñwXñ˜˜Zñ˜˜`ñtrñ˜˜tñ˜˜}ñq¯ñ˜˜ ñ˜˜ ñ˜˜ ñ˜˜öñ˜˜ ñný˜˜ý˜˜ý ýw+ý˜˜Äý˜˜Fý˜˜Hý˜˜pý˜˜rý˜˜ ý˜˜ ý˜˜‡ý˜˜‚ý˜˜•ýt ˜˜ ˜˜% q6 ˜˜6 8 ˜˜A ws ˜˜u ˜˜ ˜˜? ˜˜ t ˜˜ ˜˜$ ˜˜& ˜˜/ qj ˜˜? ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜? ˜˜ wæ˜˜æ˜˜ætJæ˜˜^æ˜˜`æ˜˜iæq æ˜˜ æ˜˜ æn æ˜˜¥æ˜˜¥æ æw¤æ˜˜¢æ˜˜ æ˜˜öæ˜˜—æ˜˜–æ˜˜ æ˜˜˜æ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ ˜˜˜˜  
  
˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜wZ˜˜ ˜˜ú˜˜Zú˜˜ ú˜˜ ˜˜Y ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜N ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ? ˜˜Œ ˜˜ ˜˜§˜˜›§˜˜ §˜˜ª§w §˜˜Ž§˜˜á§tŒ§˜˜ §˜˜ §q+¯˜˜Ä¯˜˜=¯˜˜=¯?¯˜˜N¯˜˜P¯˜˜r¯˜˜t¯˜˜v¯˜˜x¯˜˜ ¯w ¯˜˜­¯˜˜ ¯˜˜ý¯˜˜ ¯˜˜ ¯˜˜¬˜˜ ¬˜˜¬˜˜¬¬˜˜8¬˜˜:¬˜˜«˜˜  
  
«˜˜«˜˜«˜˜+«˜˜Ä«˜˜h«˜˜j«˜˜y«˜˜{«˜˜ «˜˜ «˜˜‹«˜˜¤«˜˜¤«"«w ˜˜ ˜˜ t8 ˜˜: ˜˜? qG ˜˜I ˜˜R nm ˜˜o ˜˜ ˜˜ k ˜˜ ‚ ˜˜‰ ˜˜? w6¨˜˜q¨˜˜s¨˜˜|¨t ¨˜˜ ¨˜˜¥¨q ¨˜˜ ¨˜˜ ¨n ˜˜ ˜˜ . w8 ˜˜: ˜˜C t} ˜˜ ˜˜ q' ˜˜ ˜˜¥ n ˜˜ ˜˜8 ˜˜: ˜˜? k? g ˜˜i ˜˜o w ˜˜Œ ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜[ ˜˜] ˜˜n tª ˜˜ª ? ˜˜,Ž˜˜nŽ˜˜ Ž˜˜ Ž˜˜ Ž˜˜ Ž˜˜,?˜˜.?˜˜0?wN?˜˜P?˜˜­?˜˜œ?˜˜ª?t§?˜˜§?¬?˜˜á?˜˜ ?˜˜‡?w??˜˜ ?˜˜'t.'˜˜0'˜˜J'˜˜L'˜˜S'qi'˜˜k'˜˜m'˜˜o'˜˜o'z'˜˜|'˜˜P€˜˜R€˜˜a€˜˜c€˜˜ €˜˜Ÿ€˜˜& ˜˜( ˜˜@ wg ˜˜i ˜˜r t ˜˜ ˜˜ ? wñ ˜˜ ˜˜¬ t ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ö ˜˜— ˜˜?q?˜˜?˜˜$?nh?˜˜ ?˜˜Ÿ?˜˜Ÿ? ?w??˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ t/ ˜˜1 ˜˜: qU ˜˜W ˜˜z ˜˜ n ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜" ˜˜( tg ˜˜ ˜˜¯ ˜˜« ˜˜' q™ ˜˜ ˜˜ n ˜˜^ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ w ˜˜ ˜˜ t„ ˜˜$ ˜˜[ ˜˜] ˜˜f q} ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ n˜ ˜˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜  
  
w ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜& t ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ q ˜˜ ˜˜ D ˜˜F ˜˜H ˜˜^ ˜˜` ˜˜b ˜˜k wm ˜˜o ˜˜q ˜˜s ˜˜u ˜˜w ˜˜y ˜˜{ ˜˜} ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜Ÿ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜ ˜˜…= / 2p @ ; ;Š ˜˜˜˜  
  
€‹òw[?]@[pic]€‚ÿÿˆÿÿŠÿÿŽÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿ¡ÿÿ©ÿÿ³ÿÿµÿÿÆÿÿÈÿÿ&[pic]ÿÿ([pic]ÿÿ/[pic]ÿÿa[pic] ÿÿc[pic]ÿÿc[pic]l[pic]ÿÿ?[pic]ÿÿƒ[pic]ÿÿ±[pic]ÿÿ³[pic]ÿÿ¼[pic]ÿÿÒ[pic]ÿÿÔ[pic] ÿÿã[pic]ÿÿå[pic]ÿÿõ[pic]ÿÿ÷[pic]ÿÿ^[?]ÿÿ`[?]ÿÿh[?]ÿÿ{[?]ÿÿ}[?]ÿÿ}[?]†[?]ÿÿÈ[?] ÿÿÊ[?]ÿÿÒ[?]ÿÿä[?]ÿÿæ[?]ÿÿó[?]ÿÿõ[?]ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÓÿÿÕÿÿÞÿÿÿÿSÿÿScÿÿeÿÿnÿÿ¦ÿÿËÿÿ Íÿÿáÿÿãÿÿ?ÿÿAÿÿIÿÿ_ÿÿaÿÿmÿÿoÿÿxÿÿŒÿÿŒŽÿÿ¢ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¬ÿÿáÿÿüÿÿþÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿ@ÿÿBÿÿKÿÿnÿÿpÿÿ„ÿÿ‡ÿÿ‡?ÿÿ­ÿÿ¯ÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿÆÿÿøÿÿúÿÿ |ÿÿC |ÿÿh |ÿÿj |ÿÿs |ÿÿ? |ÿÿ' |ÿÿ¦ |ÿÿ¨ |ÿÿ¨ |° |ÿÿ× |ÿÿÙ |ÿÿö |ÿÿø |ÿÿÿÿÿÿ$ÿÿÿÿ=ÿÿ?ÿÿAÿÿCÿÿCEÿÿGÿÿIÿÿKÿÿTÿÿVÿÿ_ÿÿaÿÿ{ÿÿ}ÿÿ†ÿÿÀÿÿåÿ ÿçÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ' ÿÿ' ) ÿÿ2 ÿÿ4 ÿÿl ÿÿn ÿÿw ÿÿ¸ ÿÿÝ ÿÿß ÿÿæ ÿÿ'  
  
ÿÿ+  
  
ÿÿ4  
  
ÿÿQ  
  
ÿÿS  
  
ÿÿ€  
  
ÿÿ‚  
  
ÿÿ‚  
  
'  
  
ÿÿ"  
  
ÿÿª  
  
ÿÿ¬  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ@  
  
ÿÿI  
  
ÿÿ†  
  
ÿÿº  
  
ÿÿ¼  
  
ÿÿ¾  
  
ÿÿÀ  
  
ÿÿÂ  
  
ÿÿË  
  
ÿÿ@  
  
ÿÿd  
  
ÿÿf  
  
ÿÿf  
  
Ç  
  
ÿÿÉ  
  
ÿÿÓ  
  
ÿÿë  
  
ÿÿí  
  
ÿÿ÷  
  
ÿÿq  
  
ÿÿs  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ"  
  
ÿÿ–  
  
ÿÿ¦  
  
ÿÿ¨  
  
ÿÿ±  
  
ÿÿá  
  
ÿÿã  
  
ÿÿí  
  
ÿÿí  
  
ï  
  
ÿÿû  
  
ÿÿ8  
  
ÿÿ:  
  
ÿÿ?  
  
ÿÿH  
  
ÿÿJ  
  
ÿÿ^  
  
ÿÿ`  
  
ÿÿp  
  
ÿÿr  
  
ÿÿ{  
  
ÿÿª  
  
ÿÿ¬  
  
ÿÿµ  
  
ÿÿÐ  
  
ÿÿÒ  
  
ÿÿÒ  
  
õ  
  
ÿÿ÷  
  
ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ!ÿÿTÿÿVÿÿ_ÿÿ™ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¤ÿÿ­ÿÿãÿÿþÿÿÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿÿÿ^ÿÿ`ÿÿlÿÿ¨ÿÿªÿÿ³ÿÿÉÿÿËÿÿ[pic]ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ!ÿÿ#ÿÿ0ÿÿ02ÿÿnÿÿpÿÿyÿÿºÿÿíÿÿïÿÿùÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿ ÿÿEÿÿdÿÿfÿÿmÿÿ£ÿÿ£¥ÿÿ®ÿÿîÿÿþÿÿÿÿ |ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ\ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ–ÿÿÙÿÿïÿÿñÿÿPÿÿPRÿÿ[ÿÿ„ÿÿ†ÿÿ•ÿÿ—ÿÿ¬ÿÿ®ÿÿÿÿ[?]ÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿDÿÿFÿÿOÿÿ`ÿÿ`bÿÿiÿÿ?ÿÿŸÿÿ¨ÿÿæÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿ,ÿÿ.ÿÿ7ÿÿsÿÿ ÿÿ¢ÿÿ©ÿÿµÿÿµ·ÿÿÿÿ[?]ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿmÿÿoÿÿ{ÿÿˆÿÿŠÿÿ ÿÿ¹ÿÿ»ÿÿÇÿÿ |ÿÿEÿÿlÿÿlnÿÿ€ÿÿ‰ÿÿ¡ÿÿ£ÿÿ¯ÿÿ±ÿÿºÿÿ¼ÿÿôÿÿöÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ  
  
ÿÿÿÿUÿÿ?ÿÿ™ÿÿ™¬ÿÿ®ÿÿºÿÿôÿÿ7ÿÿwÿÿôÿÿ4ÿÿqÿÿ²ÿÿ»ÿÿ½ÿÿÆÿÿãÿÿåÿÿêÿÿ%-ÿÿ%-6-ÿÿ8- ÿÿZ-ÿÿ\-ÿÿe-ÿÿy-ÿÿ{-ÿÿ‡-ÿÿÄ-ÿÿÝ-ÿÿß-ÿÿè-ÿÿÿÿ!ÿÿ@ÿÿBÿÿKÿÿK…ÿÿ°ÿÿ²ÿÿ¹ÿÿùÿÿ  
  
ÿÿ ÿÿ ÿÿ* ÿÿ, ÿÿ9 ÿÿ; ÿÿJ ÿÿL ÿÿi ÿÿk ÿÿ£#ÿÿ£#¥#ÿÿ®#ÿÿÃ#ÿÿÅ#ÿÿÔ#ÿÿÖ#ÿÿé#ÿÿë#ÿÿ@$ÿÿB$ÿÿI$ÿÿX$ÿÿZ$ÿÿi$ÿÿk$ÿÿŒ$ÿÿŽ$ÿÿ Ž$ª$ÿÿ¬$ÿÿµ$ÿÿ÷$ÿÿ%ÿÿ |%ÿÿ%ÿÿL%ÿÿÐ%ÿÿè%ÿÿê%ÿÿó%ÿÿƒ&ÿÿ…&ÿÿŽ&ÿÿÆ&ÿÿ |'ÿÿ |''ÿÿ!'ÿÿ('ÿÿ\'ÿÿ^'ÿÿg'ÿÿ€'ÿÿ‚'ÿÿ—'ÿÿ™'ÿÿ¥'ÿÿç'ÿÿù'ÿÿû'ÿÿ(ÿÿ,(ÿÿ.(ÿÿ.(A(ÿÿC( ÿÿS(ÿÿU(ÿÿW(ÿÿY(ÿÿ[(ÿÿ](ÿÿ_(ÿÿa(ÿÿc(ÿÿe(ÿÿn(ÿÿp(ÿÿy(ÿÿ{(ÿÿ'(ÿÿ'("(ÿÿå(ÿÿç(ÿÿ ð(ÿÿ- )ÿÿj)ÿÿu)ÿÿw)ÿÿy)ÿÿ€)ÿÿ—)ÿÿ™)ÿÿ¤)ÿÿ¦)ÿÿ‚*ÿÿ„*ÿÿŒ*ÿÿŒ*Ž*ÿÿÁ*ÿÿÃ*ÿÿÊ*ÿÿÖ*ÿÿØ*ÿ ÿç*ÿÿé*ÿÿ+ÿÿ+ÿÿ\,ÿÿ^,ÿÿg,ÿÿx,ÿÿ,ÿÿ¾,ÿÿÕ,ÿÿÕ,×,ÿÿà,ÿÿ-ÿÿ  
  
-ÿÿ-ÿÿ-ÿÿ-ÿÿ(-ÿÿ8-ÿÿ:-ÿÿ'-ÿÿ"-ÿÿ–-ÿÿŸ-ÿÿÑ-ÿÿû-ÿÿý-ÿÿý- ƒ.ÿÿ….ÿÿ".ÿÿ–.ÿÿ¸.ÿÿº.ÿÿ/ÿÿBÿÿ8Bÿÿ:Bÿÿ@BÿÿoBÿÿqBÿÿsBÿÿuBÿÿ|Bÿÿ¼BÿÿýBÿÿ=CÿÿkC ÿÿmCÿÿsCÿÿ"Cÿÿ•Cÿÿ•CžCÿÿÑCÿÿÓCÿÿ Dÿÿ"Dÿÿ(Dÿÿ1Dÿÿ3DÿÿDÿÿDDÿÿFDÿÿLDÿÿyDÿÿ{Dÿÿ„Dÿÿ¾DÿÿÀDÿÿÀDÆDÿÿðDÿÿóDÿÿüDÿÿEÿÿ Eÿÿ EÿÿYEÿÿ[EÿÿdEÿÿEÿÿ?EÿÿÌEÿÿÎEÿÿÔEÿÿòEÿÿúEÿÿúE |Fÿÿ Fÿÿ1Fÿÿ3FÿÿFÿÿcFÿÿeFÿÿkFÿÿ¦FÿÿçFÿÿGÿÿ- Gÿÿ'GÿÿQGÿÿWGÿÿtGÿÿvGÿÿvGGÿÿ‰Gÿÿ‹Gÿÿ'GÿÿÎGÿÿæGÿÿèGÿÿñGÿÿ1HÿÿQHÿÿSHÿÿaHÿÿcHÿÿ iHÿÿžHÿÿ Hÿÿ©Hÿÿ©HäHÿÿæHÿÿìHÿÿ&IÿÿFIÿÿHIÿÿJIÿÿLIÿÿUIÿÿaIÿÿcIÿÿiIÿÿyIÿÿ{Iÿÿ³I ÿÿµIÿÿ»Iÿÿ»IøIÿÿ$Jÿÿ&Jÿÿ5Jÿÿ7JÿÿOJÿÿQJÿÿvJÿÿJÿÿÀJÿÿëJÿÿíJÿÿ÷JÿÿKÿÿKÿÿkKÿÿmKÿ ÿmKvKÿÿ¡Kÿÿ£Kÿÿ¿KÿÿÁKÿÿÊKÿÿëKÿÿíKÿÿûKÿÿýKÿÿLÿÿ Lÿÿ"Lÿÿ$Lÿÿ/Lÿÿ8Lÿÿ:Lÿÿ:LMLÿÿOLÿÿ?Lÿÿ'LÿÿšLÿÿ²Lÿÿ´Lÿÿ»LÿÿðLÿÿòLÿÿûLÿÿ(Mÿÿ*Mÿ ÿ1Mÿÿ[Mÿÿ]MÿÿfMÿÿfM‰Mÿÿ‹Mÿÿ¦Mÿÿ¨Mÿÿ¯MÿÿÑMÿÿÓMÿÿÜMÿÿìMÿÿîMÿÿõMÿÿNÿÿNÿÿ$Nÿÿ=Nÿ ÿ?NÿÿFNÿÿFNNNÿÿPNÿÿYNÿÿlNÿÿnNÿÿ"Nÿÿ•Nÿÿ›NÿÿÛNÿÿOÿÿ=Oÿÿ?OÿÿHOÿÿhOÿÿjOÿÿpOÿÿ²O ÿÿ²OðOÿÿPÿÿPÿÿPÿÿ(Pÿÿ*Pÿÿ0PÿÿlPÿÿnPÿÿwPÿÿ†PÿÿˆPÿÿÖPÿÿßPÿÿ  
  
Qÿÿ  
  
Qÿÿ%Qÿÿ%QcQÿÿ£QÿÿÌQÿÿÎQÿÿ×Qÿÿ÷QÿÿùQÿÿRÿÿ1Rÿÿ3RÿÿRÿÿGRÿÿIRÿÿKRÿÿMRÿÿORÿÿgRÿÿ gRÂRÿÿÄRÿÿÍRÿÿÔRÿÿÖRÿÿîRÿÿ3SÿÿKSÿÿMSÿÿVSÿÿ_SÿÿaSÿÿySÿÿÑSÿÿÓSÿÿÜSÿÿëSÿÿëSíSÿÿ Tÿÿ  
  
TÿÿZÿÿZÿÿ]ZÿÿoZÿÿqZÿÿ‰Zÿÿ•Zÿÿ—Zÿÿ ZÿÿÑZÿÿÓZÿÿëZÿÿëZ,[ÿÿl[ÿÿn[ÿÿw[ÿÿ¿[ÿÿ[pic] \ÿÿ/\ÿÿG\ÿÿS\ÿÿU\ÿÿ^\ÿÿŽ\ÿÿ?\ÿÿ—\ÿÿ¦\ÿÿ¨\ÿÿª\ÿÿª\¬\ÿÿ¶\ÿÿÌ\ÿÿÎ\ÿÿ×\ÿÿ]ÿÿ9]ÿÿ ;]ÿÿ=]ÿÿ[]ÿÿ]]ÿÿl]ÿÿn]ÿÿ?]ÿÿ']ÿÿà]ÿÿâ]ÿÿâ]ñ]ÿÿó]ÿÿ  
  
^ÿÿ^ÿÿG^ÿÿI^ÿÿT^ÿÿV^ÿÿ¦^ÿÿ¨^ÿÿ°^ÿÿ²^ÿÿÃ^ÿÿÏ^ÿÿÑ^ÿÿÚ^ÿÿ[?]_ÿÿ[?]__ÿÿ_ÿÿO_ÿÿ`_ ÿÿb_ÿÿj_ÿÿ‹_ÿÿ?_ÿÿ?_ÿÿ'_ÿÿ£_ÿÿä_ÿÿ&`ÿÿg`ÿÿ©`ÿÿ¸`ÿÿº`ÿÿº`¼`ÿÿÄ`ÿÿaÿÿ |aÿÿaÿÿNaÿÿPaÿÿXaÿÿ{aÿÿ}aÿÿŽaÿÿÝaÿÿßaÿÿîaÿÿðaÿÿbÿÿbÿÿbPbÿÿRbÿÿXbÿÿ–bÿÿÁbÿÿÃb ÿÿÍbÿÿ  
  
cÿÿcÿÿcÿÿcÿÿ_cÿÿwcÿÿycÿÿƒcÿÿÁcÿÿÃcÿÿÃcÅcÿÿÇcÿÿÍcÿÿdÿÿdÿÿdÿÿ&dÿÿbdÿÿvdÿÿxdÿÿ~ dÿÿ²dÿÿ´dÿÿ¾dÿÿõdÿÿ÷dÿÿýdÿÿýd$eÿÿ&eÿÿ0eÿÿneÿÿ›eÿÿ?eÿÿ£eÿÿ¸eÿÿºeÿÿÄeÿÿ×eÿÿÙeÿ ÿßeÿÿ÷eÿÿùeÿÿfÿÿ  
  
fÿÿ  
  
f+fÿÿ- fÿÿ‰fÿÿ‹fÿÿ?fÿÿ˜fÿÿšfÿÿ¢fÿÿÊfÿÿÌfÿÿÎfÿÿôfÿÿöfÿÿ…gÿÿ‡gÿÿ?gÿÿÈgÿÿÈgÊgÿÿÓgÿÿágÿ ÿãgÿÿégÿÿ'hÿÿHhÿÿJhÿÿchÿÿehÿÿjhÿÿŸhÿÿ¡hÿÿ©hÿÿ#iÿÿdiÿÿžiÿÿži iÿÿ¥iÿÿµiÿÿ·iÿÿ¿ iÿÿùiÿÿûiÿÿjÿÿ- jÿÿ/jÿÿ7jÿÿnjÿÿpjÿÿujÿÿŒjÿÿŽjÿÿ?jÿÿ?j'jÿÿšjÿÿ½jÿÿ¿jÿÿÄjÿÿßjÿÿájÿÿéjÿÿkÿÿkÿÿk ÿÿ'kÿÿ)kÿÿvkÿÿxkÿÿ‡kÿÿ‰kÿÿ‰k¨kÿÿªkÿÿÜkÿÿÞkÿÿîkÿÿ lÿÿ"lÿÿ/lÿÿ1lÿÿ@lÿÿBlÿÿ^lÿÿ`lÿÿžlÿÿ lÿÿ¨lÿÿëlÿÿël mÿÿ  
  
mÿÿmÿÿ^mÿÿŸmÿÿ¹mÿÿ»mÿÿ½mÿÿÅmÿÿÖmÿÿØmÿÿémÿÿ*nÿÿHnÿÿJnÿÿknÿÿmnÿÿmnpoÿÿroÿÿ‚oÿÿ „oÿÿœoÿÿžoÿÿqÿÿqÿÿqÿÿ&qÿÿ(qÿÿ0qÿÿDqÿÿFqÿÿOqÿÿŠqÿÿ"qÿÿ"q–qÿÿžqÿÿÙqÿÿåqÿÿçqÿÿð qÿÿ1rÿÿDrÿÿFrÿÿNrÿÿZrÿÿ\rÿÿÜrÿÿârÿÿsÿÿsÿÿ%sÿÿ%sgsÿÿxsÿÿzsÿÿ€sÿÿ—sÿÿ™sÿÿ¢sÿÿ³ sÿÿµsÿÿ¿sÿÿæsÿÿèsÿÿñsÿÿ5tÿÿbtÿÿdtÿÿjtÿÿjt€tÿÿ‚tÿÿ‹tÿÿ?tÿÿŸtÿÿ¥tÿÿêtÿÿìtÿÿ:uÿ ÿuÿÿBuÿÿ‚uÿÿ"uÿÿ•uÿÿžuÿÿ¯uÿÿ±uÿÿ±u³uÿÿcvÿÿevÿÿxvÿÿzvÿÿŒvÿÿŽvÿÿ?vÿÿ'vÿÿ"vÿÿ– vÿÿ˜vÿÿšvÿÿœvÿÿžvÿÿ vÿÿ¢vÿÿ¢v¤vÿÿ¦vÿÿ¨vÿÿªvÿÿ¬vÿÿ®vÿÿ°vÿÿ²vÿÿ´vÿÿ¶vÿÿ¸vÿÿºvÿ ÿ¼vÿÿ¾vÿÿÀvÿÿÂvÿÿÄvÿÿÄvÆvÿÿÈvÿÿÊvÿÿÌvÿÿÎvÿÿÐvÿÿÒvÿÿÜvÿÿÞvÿÿçvÿÿévÿÿûvÿÿývÿÿ yÿÿ"yÿÿ(yÿÿeyÿÿey¢yÿÿÞyÿÿzÿÿzÿÿ0zÿÿ2zÿÿ8zÿÿbzÿÿdzÿÿmzÿÿzÿÿ?zÿÿ‡zÿÿ®zÿÿ°zÿÿ¹z ÿÿÛzÿÿÛzÝzÿÿãzÿÿþzÿÿ{ÿÿ {ÿÿG{ÿÿU{ÿÿW{ÿÿ]{ÿÿe{ÿÿg{ÿÿp{ÿÿ£{ÿÿ¥{ÿÿ³{ÿÿµ{ÿÿ»{ÿÿ»{õ{ÿÿ0|ÿÿi|ÿÿv|ÿÿx|ÿÿ‚|ÿ ÿ?|ÿÿ?|ÿÿ•|ÿÿÒ|ÿÿõ|ÿÿ÷|ÿÿ[pic]}ÿÿ  
  
}ÿÿ}ÿÿ}ÿÿX}ÿÿX}?}ÿÿƒ}ÿÿ‰}ÿÿÈ}ÿÿ ~ÿÿH~ÿÿi~ÿÿk~ÿÿt~ÿÿœ~ÿÿž~ÿÿ¤~ÿÿâ~ÿÿ"ÿÿ$ÿÿ- ÿÿ_ÿÿ_eÿÿ~ÿÿ€ÿÿ‰ÿÿ—ÿÿ™ÿÿŸÿÿÒÿÿÔÿÿÝÿÿ€ÿÿ |€ÿÿt€ÿÿv€ÿÿ‚€ÿÿ¶€ÿÿ¼€ÿÿ¼€Ì€ÿÿÎ€ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ6?ÿÿ8?ÿÿ?ÿÿ}?ÿÿ¡?ÿÿ£?ÿÿ¬?ÿÿÄ?ÿÿÆ ?ÿÿÛ?ÿÿÝ?ÿÿé?ÿÿé?ù?ÿÿû?ÿÿ[pic]‚ÿÿ‚ÿÿ"ÿÿ°"ÿÿ²"ÿÿÍ"ÿÿÏ"ÿÿØ"ÿÿ"ÿÿP"ÿÿR"ÿÿT"ÿÿV" ÿÿX"ÿÿX"Z"ÿÿ\"ÿÿ^"ÿÿ`"ÿÿb"ÿÿh"ÿÿ "ÿÿá"ÿÿ"•ÿÿb•ÿÿ¥•ÿÿå•ÿÿ"–ÿÿ]–ÿÿ_–ÿÿh–ÿÿ?–ÿÿ ?–?–ÿÿ•–ÿÿØ–ÿÿâ–ÿÿä–ÿÿí–ÿÿý–ÿÿÿ–ÿÿ—ÿÿ—ÿÿ¿—ÿÿú—ÿÿü—ÿÿ˜ÿÿ/˜ÿÿ1˜ÿÿ7˜ÿÿ7˜k˜ÿÿt˜ÿ ÿ~˜ÿÿ€˜ÿÿ®˜ÿÿ°˜ÿÿ¹˜ÿÿÔ˜ÿÿÖ˜ÿÿï˜ÿÿ |™ÿÿ™ÿÿ@™ÿÿB™ÿÿ[™ÿÿ‚™ÿÿ„™ÿÿ„™?™ÿÿÉ™ÿÿÝ™ÿÿß™ÿÿø™ÿÿšÿÿšÿÿ:šÿÿšÿÿEšÿÿZšÿÿ\šÿÿy šÿÿˆšÿÿŠšÿÿ"šÿÿÓšÿÿÓšëšÿÿíšÿÿ  
  
›ÿÿ›ÿÿ›ÿÿ!›ÿÿ`›ÿÿm›ÿÿo›ÿÿu›ÿÿµ›ÿÿ·›ÿÿÀ›ÿÿû›ÿÿý›ÿÿœÿÿœÿÿœ&œÿÿ(œÿÿ¼œÿÿ¾œÿÿ×œÿÿ ?ÿÿ?ÿÿ?ÿÿR?ÿÿT?ÿÿm?ÿÿy?ÿÿŠ?ÿÿ´?ÿÿ¶?ÿÿ¿?ÿÿã?ÿÿã?å?ÿÿí?ÿÿù?ÿÿû?ÿÿžÿÿžÿÿžÿÿ1žÿÿ 3žÿÿEžÿÿGžÿÿXžÿÿZžÿÿ\žÿÿ^žÿÿ`žÿÿbžÿÿbždžÿÿfžÿÿhžÿÿjžÿÿlžÿÿnžÿÿpžÿÿržÿÿtžÿÿvž ÿÿxžÿÿ‚žÿÿ„žÿÿ?žÿÿ?žÿÿšžÿÿœžÿÿœžŸÿÿŸÿÿŸÿÿ=ŸÿÿnŸÿÿpŸÿÿyŸÿÿ‡Ÿÿÿ‰Ÿÿÿ˜Ÿ ÿÿšŸÿÿªŸÿÿ¬ŸÿÿîŸÿÿðŸÿÿðŸ ÿÿE ÿÿU ÿÿW ÿÿc ÿÿn ÿÿp ÿÿ· ÿÿ¹ ÿÿÈ ÿÿÊ ÿÿå ÿÿç ÿÿx ¡ÿÿ?¡ÿÿ'¡ÿÿª¡ÿÿª¡Ú¡ÿÿÜ¡ÿÿü¡ÿÿþ¡ÿÿ |¢ÿÿ¢ÿÿ¢ÿÿ*¢ÿÿ,¢ÿÿ£ÿÿ[?]£ÿÿ  
  
£ÿÿ£ÿÿ£ÿÿ;£ÿÿk£ÿÿm£ÿÿm£u£ÿÿ¡£ÿÿ££ÿÿÂ£ÿÿþ£ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ¤ÿÿ7¤ÿÿ9¤ÿÿ?¤ÿÿ\¤ÿÿ^¤ÿÿf ¤ÿÿž¤ÿÿ ¤ÿÿ ¤¦¤ÿÿº¤ÿÿ¼¤ÿÿÄ¤ÿÿî¤ÿÿð¤ÿÿö¤ÿÿ0¥ÿÿ_¥ÿÿa¥ÿÿi¥ÿÿ?¥ÿÿƒ¥ÿÿž¥ÿÿ ¥ÿÿ©¥ÿ ÿÃ¥ÿÿÃ¥Å¥ÿÿÌ¥ÿÿç¥ÿÿé¥ÿÿò¥ÿÿ1¦ÿÿ`¦ÿÿb¦ÿÿz¦ÿÿ†¦ÿÿˆ¦ÿÿŠ¦ÿÿ•¦ÿÿ—¦ÿÿ§ÿÿ |§ÿÿ§ÿÿ§"§ÿÿ$§ÿÿ=§ÿÿO§ÿÿQ§ÿÿY§ÿÿ™§ÿÿÓ§ÿÿð§ÿÿò§ÿÿ  
  
¨ÿÿH¨ÿÿÁ¨ÿÿÚ¨ÿÿÜ¨ÿÿâ¨ÿÿ©ÿÿ©- ©ÿÿ9©ÿÿW©ÿÿY©ÿÿ_©ÿÿ?©ÿÿ¨©ÿÿª©ÿÿ³©ÿÿÄ©ÿÿÆ©ÿÿÌ©ÿÿØ©ÿÿÚ©ÿÿã©ÿÿø©ÿÿþ©ÿÿþ©3ªÿÿ5ªÿ ÿªÿÿgªÿÿiªÿÿoªÿÿ«ªÿÿ­ªÿÿ¶ªÿÿñªÿÿ«ÿÿ«ÿÿ«ÿÿ3«ÿÿ5«ÿÿ«ÿÿn«ÿÿn«p«ÿÿv«ÿÿ¨«ÿÿÜ«ÿÿ ¬ÿÿ¬ÿÿO¬ÿÿa¬ÿÿc¬ÿÿi¬ÿÿ…¬ÿÿ‡¬ÿÿ–¬ÿÿ˜¬ÿÿ£¬ÿÿ¥¬ÿÿê­ÿÿê­ì­ÿÿû­ÿÿý­ÿÿ  
  
®ÿÿ®ÿÿ…®ÿÿ‡®ÿÿ?®ÿÿÈ®ÿÿ¯ÿÿF¯ÿÿR¯ÿÿT¯ÿÿ]¯ÿÿr¯ÿÿt¯ÿÿÝ¯ÿÿÝ¯ß¯ÿÿè¯ÿÿ°ÿÿ°ÿÿ °ÿÿ"°ÿÿ1°ÿÿ3°ÿÿ»°ÿÿ½°ÿÿÃ°ÿÿä°ÿÿæ°ÿÿï°ÿÿ-±ÿÿ ±ÿÿ&±ÿÿ&±8±ÿÿ:±ÿÿC±ÿÿ?±ÿÿŽ±ÿÿ?±ÿÿ»±ÿÿ½±ÿÿÄ±ÿÿÛ±ÿÿÝ±ÿÿæ±ÿÿñ±ÿÿó±ÿÿ  
  
²ÿÿ  
  
²ÿÿ6²ÿÿ6²8²ÿÿV²ÿÿX²ÿÿ­²ÿÿ¯²ÿÿ¸²ÿÿã²ÿÿå²ÿÿë²ÿÿü²ÿÿþ²ÿÿ |³ÿÿ9³ÿÿ;³ÿÿ‰³ÿÿ‹³ÿÿ?³ÿÿ?³Ï³ÿÿÑ³ÿÿê³ÿÿì³ÿÿõ³ÿÿ0´ÿÿk´ÿÿm´ÿÿs´ÿÿ‰´ÿÿ‹´ÿÿ"´ÿÿÌ´ ÿÿÎ´ÿÿÔ´ÿÿµÿÿ$µÿÿ$µ&µÿÿ/µÿÿKµÿÿMµÿÿSµÿÿ•µÿÿ—µÿÿ µÿÿ·µÿÿ¹µÿÿ»µÿÿ½µÿÿ¿µÿÿÁµÿÿÃ µÿÿÅµÿÿÇµÿÿÇµÉµÿÿËµÿÿÍµÿÿÏµÿÿÑµÿÿÓµÿÿÕµÿÿ×µÿÿÙµÿÿÛµÿÿáµÿÿ ¶ÿÿa¶ÿÿá¶ÿÿ ·ÿÿ?·ÿÿÝ·ÿÿÝ·¸ÿÿZ¸ÿÿ˜¸ÿÿ¹ÿÿQ¹ÿÿ¡¹ÿÿ£¹ÿÿ²¹ÿÿ´¹ÿÿÄ¹ÿÿÆ¹ÿÿhºÿÿjºÿÿrºÿÿˆºÿÿŠºÿÿ¥ ºÿÿ¥º´ºÿÿ¶ºÿÿ¾ºÿÿñºÿÿóºÿÿ»ÿÿ»ÿÿ»ÿÿ»ÿÿ8»ÿÿ:»ÿÿ»ÿÿ»ÿÿG»ÿÿe»ÿÿg»ÿÿv»ÿÿv»x»ÿÿ? »ÿÿ'»ÿÿÍ»ÿÿÏ»ÿÿÞ»ÿÿà»ÿÿþ»ÿÿÏ¼ÿÿÑ¼ÿÿà¼ÿÿâ¼ÿÿï¼ÿÿñ¼ÿÿ,½ÿÿ.½ÿÿ=½ÿÿ=½?½ÿÿ]½ÿÿ_½ÿ ÿ³½ÿÿµ½ÿÿº½ÿÿÙ½ÿÿÛ½ÿÿä½ÿÿü½ÿÿþ½ÿÿ¾ÿÿ  
  
¾ÿÿ  
  
¾ÿÿ¾ÿÿ1¾ÿÿ3¾ÿÿ3¾Y¾ÿÿb¾ÿÿ¡¾ÿÿ­¾ÿÿ¯¾ÿÿÀ¾ÿÿú¾ÿÿ5¿ÿÿ7¿ÿÿ@¿ÿÿ‚¿ÿÿ„¿ÿÿ•¿ÿÿ?¿ÿÿŸ¿ÿÿ ¥¿ÿÿß¿ÿÿß¿ð¿ÿÿú¿ÿÿü¿ÿÿÀÿÿ?ÀÿÿAÀÿÿRÀÿÿˆÀÿÿŠÀÿÿ"ÀÿÿÄÀÿÿÆÀÿÿúÀÿÿüÀÿÿ[pic]Áÿÿ)Áÿ ÿ+Áÿÿ+Á1ÁÿÿqÁÿÿ°ÁÿÿÍÁÿÿÏÁÿÿÛÁÿÿÀÂÿÿÂÂÿÿÝÂÿÿßÂÿÿÃÿÿÃÿÿ0ÃÿÿnÃÿÿ®ÃÿÿîÃÿÿ0Äÿÿ0ÄG ÄÿÿIÄÿÿXÄÿÿZÄÿÿîÄÿÿðÄÿÿòÄÿÿÅÿÿaÅÿÿcÅÿÿlÅÿÿzÅÿÿ|ÅÿÿŸÅÿÿ¡Åÿÿ§Åÿÿ¼Åÿÿ¼Å¾ÅÿÿÇÅÿÿ îÅÿÿðÅÿÿ  
  
Æÿÿ  
  
ÆÿÿÊÿÿÊÿÿ:Êÿÿ@ÊÿÿyÊÿÿˆÊÿÿŠÊÿÿ"ÊÿÿÓÊÿÿàÊÿÿâÊÿÿèÊÿÿ'ËÿÿdËÿÿ{Ëÿÿ}Ëÿÿ†Ëÿÿ†Ë–Ëÿÿ˜ ËÿÿžËÿÿÞËÿÿ- ÌÿÿBÌÿÿDÌÿÿMÌÿÿXÌÿÿZÌÿÿ`Ìÿÿ¤ÌÿÿäÌÿÿÍÿÿÍÿÿ&Íÿÿ=Íÿÿ=Í?ÍÿÿvÍÿÿxÍÿÿ~Íÿÿ¿ÍÿÿÁÍÿÿÃ ÍÿÿÌÍÿÿØÍÿÿÚÍÿÿÜÍÿÿÞÍÿÿàÍÿÿæÍÿÿ]Îÿÿ_Îÿÿ?Îÿÿ?Î'Îÿÿ›ÎÿÿÎÎÿÿÐÎÿÿÏÿÿÏÿÿÏÿÿ-Ïÿÿ Ïÿÿ"Ïÿÿ+Ïÿÿ- Ïÿÿ/Ïÿÿ1Ïÿÿ3Ïÿÿ5Ïÿÿ7Ïÿÿ7Ï9Ïÿÿ;Ïÿÿ=Ïÿÿ?ÏÿÿAÏÿÿCÏÿÿEÏÿÿGÏÿÿ?ÏÿÿÄÏÿÿüÐÿÿ[pic]Ñÿ ÿÑÿÿ  
  
ÑÿÿÑÿÿÑÿÿÑÿÿÑ-Ñÿÿ#Ñÿÿ(Ñÿÿ- ÑÿÿOÑÿÿUÑÿÿ[ÑÿÿaÑÿÿgÑÿÿmÑÿÿqÑÿÿuÑÿÿwÑÿÿ{ÑÿÿÑÿÿ„Ñÿÿ‰Ñÿÿ‰ÑŽÑÿÿ'Ñÿÿ—ÑÿÿœÑÿÿ¡Ñÿÿ ¦ÑÿÿªÑÿÿ¯Ñÿÿ«ÔÿÿRÕÿÿªÖÿÿ/×ÿÿe×ÿÿû×ÿÿ6ØÿÿsÚÿÿxÚÿÿxÚ§ÚÿÿEÝÿÿ«Þÿÿ„àÿÿáÿÿJáÿÿ2âÿ ÿ7âÿÿÔãÿÿ+åÿÿ§åÿÿÑæÿÿÖæÿÿõçÿÿ[èÿÿaèÿÿ·èÿÿ·è¼èÿÿréÿÿ×ëÿÿLîÿÿ"ïÿÿðÿÿæñÿÿŠòÿÿ‹ò ÿÿŒòÿÿ  
  
à=Ð/  2 ?$[?][?]  
  
ò€=[pic]  
  
òÿÿÿÿ 


End file.
